


Amor Frutal

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bats, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love at First Sight, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: Crowley es un audaz murciélago insectívoro, que adora volar lejos de su montaña para explorar el mundo. En uno de esos vuelos descubre un bosque, y en el mismo el ser más hermoso que ha visto jamás: Aziraphale, un murciélago de la fruta del que se enamora perdidamente.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), God/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	1. Capítulo 1.

Crowley era el murciélago más fuerte de su bandada. Podía volar sin descanso toda la noche, cazar presas en segundos, y espantar a cualquier humano que quisiera invadir su territorio, una cueva en la ladera de la montaña. Su vida era tranquila y segura, sin las preocupaciones que aquejaban a otros animales más débiles. Sin embargo, se aburría. Los días y noches se le hacían iguales, y una noche, mientras sus colegas salían en busca del alimento diario, él decidió volar más lejos, hacia el bosque.

-¿Estás loco?- le dijo Beelzebub, un murcielago pequeño de muy mal carácter.- El bosque es peligroso, hay muchos animales grandes que podrían devorarte.

-¡No me pasará nada! Soy muy veloz y sé como eludir a los depredadores. ¡Solo iré a dar una vuelta, no te preocupes!

Crowley se alejó antes que pudieran detenerlo, y voló sobre las copas de los árboles con gran placer. Se creía a salvo y se adentró demasiado, por lo que cuando oyó un ruido se acercó despacio y con curiosidad, en vez de con miedo.

Un murciélago extraño, un poco más pequeño que él, luchaba por arrancar una fruta de su rama. Observó atónito a su congénere mientras lidiaba con la fruta, y pensó que era lo más extraordinario que había visto en su vida. Él y su bandada se alimentaban de insectos; el murciélago que tenía delante, de un precioso color beige y grandes ojos azules, pareció feliz cuando por fin arrancó la fruta roja y pudo hincarle los dientes.

"Qué lindo es... ¡Es como un ángel!"

-Mmm, delicioso... ¡sabía que había elegido bien! Esta manzana es la más jugosa que he probado. ¡Que suerte tuve de volar por aquí!

Crowley oyó eso y se alejó volando despacio, mientras observaba bien el terreno para recordarlo. Tenía que regresar ahí la noche siguiente. Y con un buen regalo de presentación.


	2. Capítulo 2.

Aziraphale prefería quedarse solo muchas veces, pues en su bandada nadie parecía quererlo demasiado. Los otros murciélagos de la fruta eran unidos y disciplinados, no comían más de lo que podían, obedecían las reglas y no se relacionaban con otros animales, mientras que él adoraba charlar con las aves, y las serpientes, y todos aquellos animales que vivían en los árboles. También le gustaba mucho comer; de hecho, le encantaba. Siempre buscaba las manzanas más grandes y jugosas, y solía acumular a escondidas de Gabriel, su superior.

-Aziraphale, no comas tanto- lo había retado hacía poco.- Si estás gordo no podrás volar bien, y si no puedes volar bien pones en peligro a la bandada. ¿Lo tienes claro?

-Sí, Gabriel... lo siento.

-Puedes hacer tus rondas solo si quieres, pero promete que no vas a atragantarte de nuevo.

Aziraphale voló hasta su árbol favorito y dejó que la brisa lo meciera un poco, pues era una noche preciosa de verano. Suspirando, pensó en aquella conversación y reconoció que Gabriel tenía razón. Debía...

-¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó temeroso al sentir un aleteo extraño cerca de él. Sabía perfectamente que las aves de la zona no volaban de noche, y reconocía el sonido de sus hermanos y hermanas. Se preguntó si había llegado su final a manos de algún depredador, cuando un gran murciélago negro de ojos amarillos apareció ante él, sorprendiéndolo.

-Hola... no te asustes, por favor...

-¿Quién... quién eres tú?- preguntó con una mezcla de timidez y miedo.

-Me llamo Crowley, soy un murciélago insectívoro. Vivo por allí- dijo, señalando con su ala.- En una cueva de la ladera de la montaña.

-Oh... bueno, yo me llamo Aziraphale y soy un murciélago de la fruta... y vivo aquí en el bosque.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Por qué estás tan lejos de tu casa? ¿No tienes miedo?

-Para nada. Me gusta volar por todas partes, conocer mejor el mundo. Y mira: encontré esto mientras exploraba. ¿Quieres un poco?

-¡Bananas!- exclamó Zira con los ojitos brillantes de entusiasmo ante el raro manjar amarillo.- Tenemos prohibido volar al norte, así que casi nunca puedo comer bananas. ¿De verdad me las das?

-Claro, yo... solo las recogí porque me llamaron la atención, pero no voy a comerlas. Puedes tenerlas tú- ofreció con el corazón lleno de ternura al ver la alegría de Aziraphale.


	3. Capítulo 3.

-¿A dónde vas?- interrogó Hastur, un murciélago adusto y poco simpático, al ver a su colega Crowley prepararse para volar solo. Crowley se atusó un poco la cabeza y dijo, con firmeza:

-A dónde yo quiera. No necesito tu permiso para volar lejos de aquí.

-¿Vas a ir al bosque otra vez, verdad?- acusó.- Ya sabemos que es allí donde te escapas últimamente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

-¿Y qué me importa si lo saben o no? No es un secreto. Me gusta ir a otros lugares y como tengo alas para hacerlo, lo hago. Ahora adiós. No tengo tiempo que perder.

Crowley hacía un recorrido más largo ahora, pues tenía dos objetivos: el primero era volar al norte, donde crecían las ricas bananas que tanto le gustaban a Aziraphale, y el segundo era justamente regresar al territorio de los murciélagos de la fruta, para entregar sus regalos a su nuevo amigo. A veces también le llevaba uvas y sandía, cuando podía robarlas de la casa de algún hombre. Aziraphale no cabía en sí de gozo por sus visitas, pero no solo por la comida. El murciélago negro se había convertido rápidamente en su amigo, y a diferencia de su bandada le tenía mucha paciencia y lo escuchaba siempre con cariño. Esa noche, mientras degustaba un exquisito trozo de sandía fresca, le contó sobre la última aventura de su jefe Gabriel.

-Se le ocurrió explorar la casa de una pareja humana que vive en una cabaña en el bosque, más allá de los límites de nuestro territorio.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo le fue?

-¡Pésimo!- contestó Zira tratando de no reírse.- La humana María gritó asustada ni bien lo vio, y el humano José lo corrió con una escoba. ¡Regresó rojo de la pena por haber dicho que sería una incursión fácil!

Crowley rió a carcajadas ante la anécdota, y se balanceó contento sobre su rama.- Mala suerte. Para acercarse a una casa humana hay que ser muy listo, y algo me dice que él no lo es. Se requiere de una gran habilidad.

-Tú la tienes. No me explico como te atreves a acercarte tanto a los humanos y robarles frutas tan buenas... ni siquiera te las puedes comer. ¿Cómo es que eres tan valiente?

"Por ti" pensó Crowley sonriendo e invitándole otro trozo de sandía.


	4. Capítulo 4.

Aziraphale consideró que no era justo recibir siempre regalos de Crowley, mientras que él no daba nada a cambio. El murciélago negro se arriesgaba mucho para llevarle comida, volando tan lejos de su propio hogar y metiéndose incluso en territorio humano para robar frutas. Por eso, tomó la decisión de devolverle a Crowley aunque sea un poco de su amabilidad. Una noche, voló por primera vez lejos de su árbol y contempló la enorme extensión de bosque bajo él, con un río que lo atravesaba como una enorme serpiente azul.

"Ahora que hace mucho calor, el río debe estar repleto de insectos. Yo... ¡yo debo cazar algunos para regalarle a Crowley!"

Zira revoloteó hasta las ramas más bajas de los árboles cerca del río y observó el desfile de animalitos que se acercaban a él a beber agua, acuciados por el clima caluroso. En otras circunstancias hubiera trabado conversación con alguno de ellos, pero como su objetivo era cazar insectos se concentró en eso y localizó con su sonar a los habitantes más minúsculos del bosque. Desde mosquitos hasta escarabajos de brillantes colores, había centenares de ellos entre las plantas que cubrían el suelo. Vaciló.

"En realidad no es tan fácil" pensó mientras seguía revoloteando, sin decidirse a hacerlo. "Las frutas son presas fáciles, pero ellos... ay... ¡bueno, tengo que hacerlo de una vez! Veamos..."

Los animales del bosque observaron a su vez con desconcierto al murciélago beige que volaba sobre ellos sin decidirse a bajar y beber agua; asumían que estaba ahí por lo mismo que todos, y dado que no había depredadores a la vista no entendían por qué no aterrizaba. Aziraphale se sintió mal. Estaba desperdiciando el tiempo y lo sabía, él no tenía lo necesario para abalanzarse sobre una presa viva. Con pesar regresó a las alturas y a la seguridad de su rama, y casi al mismo tiempo divisó a lo lejos a Crowley, que venía con un racimo de uvas verdes en las patas.

-¡Ey, Aziraphale! ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches...

-¿Mh? ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió al notarlo decaído. Apoyó las uvas sobre un espacio hueco del tronco y se acercó más a su amigo, a quién rozó con un ala.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... disculpa, es solo que estuve por el río y no me fue muy bien que digamos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te hizo algo malo?

-No, no. Digamos que intenté hacer algo para ti y fallé...- Zira sonrió para ocultar su frustración.- Quería darte un regalo, pero no conseguí ninguno.

-¿Un regalo para mí?- Crowley pareció sorprendido.- ¡Zira, no es necesario! Me basta con tu presencia para sentirme compensado por estos vuelos que hago.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! Tú no debes preocuparte de regalarme nada. Excepto tu sonrisa.- Se echó un poco para atrás avergonzado al decir eso, y arrancó una uva del racimo él mismo para ofrecérsela.- Mira, mira que fresca se ve esta cosa. Es verde y brillante y estoy seguro que te levantará el ánimo si te la comes.

-Crowley... ¡muchas gracias en verdad!- musitó Zira aleteando contento.- Eres el mejor amigo y compañero que pude haber deseado. Te quiero mucho.


	5. Capítulo 5.

Aziraphale dudó un poco al principio, pero finalmente tomó valor y echó a volar lado a lado con Crowley. El viento se sentía maravilloso en su rostro, y con una inmensa sonrisa siguió al murciélago negro cuando éste lo guió hasta su territorio: la montaña.

-Tranquilo, Zira, yo te protegeré de cualquier peligro. Solo mantente cerca mío y llegaremos pronto, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Crowley... ¡Oh, esto es tan divertido! Nunca había volado más allá del bosque.

-¿Estás asustado?

-Un poquito. Pero, ¡estoy contigo, así que sé que estoy a salvo!

Crowley casi pierde el sentido de la orientación al oír eso, pero se obligó a concentrarse y continuó guiando a Zira. Habían discutido mucho la posibilidad de salir a pasear juntos, puesto que siempre se reunían en el árbol de Aziraphale; el murciélago de la fruta, aunque con evidente temor, propuso que fueran a su hogar. Quería conocer el mundo de Crowley y hacer que su amistad fuera recíproca, y que no solo uno de ellos corriera riesgos noche a noche. Crowley dudó al principio, pues no quería que Zira tuviera problemas, pero éste insistió y finalmente lo arreglaron para esa noche. En realidad, pensó arrebolado, que Zira quisiera visitar su territorio lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

"Los demás se quedarán con la boca abierta al ver que hermoso es" pensó con una risita al acercarse a su cueva y distinguir a Beelzebub y Hastur. Ambos murciélagos no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su amigo Crowley llegando acompañado de un extraño ser que se parecía a ellos, pero no era como ellos. Era de color claro, ojos azules y estaba francamente gordo.

-Crowley... ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién es él?- exigió saber Beelzebub, sin dejar de examinar al extraño. Aziraphale tragó saliva pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse, puesto que Crowley se apresuró a dar las explicaciones necesarias.

-Es mi amigo Aziraphale. Es un murciélago de la fruta, y vive en el bosque de Tadfield.

-¡Un habitante del bosque!- gruñó Hastur aleteando furioso.- No debería estar aquí. ¡Y tú no deberías ir allí tan seguido! No es correcto.

-Oh, ya cállate, Hastur. ¿Acaso hay alguna ley que prohíba hacernos amigos de los murciélagos de otras colonias? ¿No, verdad? Entonces hazte a un lado. Zira- llamó con dulzura.- Vamos. Quiero mostrarte mi rincón, y mi colección de insectos especiales. ¡Sé que te gustarán!

-Sí... me gustará sin duda conocerte un poco más- asintió volando muy pegado a él para no perderse en los recovecos de la cueva.


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Murciélagos enamorados

Aziraphale: Crowley, tu cueva es muy linda ... ¡Gracias por invitarme a visitarla! 😊

Crowley: No, gracias a ti por venir, Zira. Sé que debió resultarte cansador volar tan lejos.

Aziraphale: Bueno, un poco. Nunca había salido del bosque en realidad, pero decidí hacerlo esta vez para poder conocer tu hogar.

Crowley: 😍😍

Aziraphale: ¿Dije... dije algo fuera de lugar? > ___ <

Crowley: ¡Claro que no! Al contrario ... me hace muy feliz que te interese tanto conocerme.

Aziraphale: Tú te interesaste primero en mí. Vuelas diario a mi árbol y me llevas frutas, me hablas, eres dulce ... yo ...

Beelzebub: Oye, tortolito, ¿Vas a acompañarnos a cazar o no? ¿Crowley?

Crowley: 😍😍😍😍

Aziraphale: > ////////// <

Beelzebub: Olvídenlo ...

............................................................

Amigos

Gabriel: Aziraphale ... ¿Es verdad lo que me ha contado Miguel? 😠

Aziraphale: ¿Qué te contó Miguel? 😯

Gabriel: Que te ha hecho amigo de uno de esos murciélagos salvajes de la montaña. ¿Es cierto o no? ¿Mantienes relaciones con uno de ellos?

Aziraphale: ¡Ah! Bueno ... pues, sí, Crowley y nosotros nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos ...

Gabriel: ¿Y lo dices así nada más? ¡Sabes que no debemos relacionarnos con otras razas, respetamos las reglas del bosque, Aziraphale! 😤😤

Aziraphale: ¡Pero somos de la misma raza, Gabriel!

Gabriel: 😳😳

Aziraphale: Comemos comida distinta, pero todos somos murciélagos. ¿En qué parte de las reglas dice que está prohibido ser amigos de otros murciélagos?

Gabriel: .........

Aziraphale: No hay tal regla, ¿verdad? 😑😑

Gabriel: ¡Solo procura que ese comedor de insectos no perturbe la paz de nuestro bosque! > ____ <

..............................................................

El consentido

Aziraphale: Oh ... ¡Ese racimo de bananas es mío, devuélvanmelo! 😥

Gabriel: ¡No! Ya has comido suficiente, Aziraphale, estás a una fruta de reventar. ¡Me llevaré esto para alimentar a nuestros hermanos más jóvenes! 😤

Aziraphale: Fueron un regalo de Crowley ... 😭😭

Miguel: ¡No necesitas regalos de ese extranjero! Consigue tus propias frutas.

Aziraphale: ¡Ustedes, son... son malos! ¡Se lo diré a Ella! 😭😭😭

Miguel: 😳😳

Gabriel: Oye, ¿la Jefa ya regresó al grupo?

Miguel: Anoche. Y sabes que Zira es su favorito ... si le dice que le quitamos su comida ...

Gabriel: 😱😱😱 ¡Aziraphale, vuelve! ¡Era una broma! ¡Toma, toma tus bananas, juro que era una broma! 😫

..............................................................

Choque de mundos

Beelzebub: No puedo creer que me convencieras de venir a este bosque mugroso 😒

Crowley: ¡Beelzy, no seas así! El aire del bosque te va a venir muy bien, ya lo verás 😊

Beelzebub: ..... ¿Qué estás tramando exactamente? 😠

Crowley: ¡Nada! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy tramando algo? ¡Me ofendes!

Beelzebub: .......

Crowley: Oh, allá está mi Zira hermoso... ¡Zira, ángel! Buenas noches... 

Aziraphale: Buenas noches, Crowley 😊

Crowley: Mira, te presento a Beelzebub, tal vez la viste en mi cueva el otro día. Es una amiga. Beelzy, ¿te acuerdas de Zira, no?

Aziraphale: Mucho gusto, señorita Be...

Gabriel: ¡¡Intrusos!! 😠😠 ¡Alto ahí, largo de nuestro...! Ah... eras tú, Zira... ¿Y estos? 😮

Aziraphale: Este es mi amigo Crowley, y ella es Beelzebub... lo siento, Gabriel, olvidé avisar que vendrían, espero que no te enfades por esto 😥

Beelzebub: ¿Qué miras, idiota? 😠

Gabriel: Encantadora... 😍😍

Aziraphale: Eh... ¿Gabriel? ¿Estás enojado?

Gabriel: ¡Zira, que falta de educación no avisar que tendríamos invitados! Por favor, pasen, pasen a nuestro hogar, bienvenidos los dos... señorita Beelz... ¿Una banana? 😉

Beelzebub: ¡Quita esa porquería de mi vista! 😤😤

Crowley: Pst... Zira... ¿Nos vamos? 

Aziraphale: De acuerdo... ¿Seguro que es buena idea dejarlos solos?

Crowley: Tú tranquilo. Beelzy puede con tu jefe. ¡Vamos a disfrutar la noche nosotros solos! 😘😘


	7. Capítulo 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Estrechar lazos

Gabriel: Ejem... parece que... nos han dejado solos 😏😏

Beelzebub: ..... ¿Y?

Gabriel: Podríamos aprovechar para conocernos mejor... para ayudar a estrechar lazos entre nuestras bandadas, claro 😉

Beelzebub: ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa estrechar lazos con ustedes? 😒

Gabriel: ¿Acaso no viniste para eso? 😯

Beelzebub: Vine porque Crowley me aseguró que en este bosque había abundantes insectos, nada más.

Gabriel: Ay 💔

Beelzebub: ¿Se refería a insectos de verdad que pueda comer o solo a moscardones molestos como tú?

Gabriel: 😭😭😭

..............................................

Sueños

Crowley: Será negro como yo, con grandes y hermosos ojos...

Hastur: ¿De qué hablas?

Crowley: Y comerá bananas todos los días, porque yo se las conseguiré 😆

Hastur: Oye, en serio, me estás asustando 😦 ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Crowley: ¡Del hijo que tendré con Zira, por supuesto! 😆😆 Será hermoso e inteligente...

Hastur: Sin mencionar imaginario 😑

Crowley: ¡Déjame soñar tranquilo, aguafiestas! 😤😤

.........................................................

Romanticismo nivel Crowley

Aziraphale: Crowley... ¿quieres probar? 😊

Crowley: ¿Tu boca, en un beso eterno que podamos atesorar toda la vida y contar a nuestros nietos cuando seamos viejos? 😍😍

Aziraphale: Yo decía este durazno... 🤭🤭

Crowley: ¡Ah! Bueno, no es lo que esperaba pero está bien igual 😅

Aziraphale: .... si quieres, te comparto el mío... apenas tiene una mordida 😌

Crowley: 😍😍😍

..................................................

Depredadores

Crowley: ¿Quieres volar junto al río, Zira? 😊

Aziraphale: Ehh, supongo...

Crowley: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el río? 😮

Aziraphale: Sí, suelo ir muy seguido a beber agua. Lo que pasa es que... bueno, a esta hora hay muchos depredadores y no quiero...

Crowley: Tú déjame eso a mí. No pasará nada.

(En el río)

Lobo: Eh... ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí a esta hora? 😠

Aziraphale: Lo siento, señor lobo, yo... 😫😫

Lobo 2: ¡Largo de aquí, pajarracos, o serán el almuerzo para acompañar esta agua! 😠

Crowley (volando en picada hacia la cara del lobo 2): En primera, no somos pajarracos, somos mamíferos voladores...

Lobos 1 y 2: 😱😱😱

Crowley: ¡Y en segundo lugar, háblale bien a Zira o te morderé hasta dejarte seco como una fruta vieja! O____O

Lobo 2: S... sí, señor murciélago, lo que usted diga 😫

Crowley: Listo... Zira, ángel, ¿un poco de agua? 😉

Aziraphale: ....... que valiente 😍😍


	8. Capítulo 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Festín (primera parte)

Aziraphale: Brrr... ¡Tengo tanto frío! ¿De dónde salió todo ese viento? 😫

Crowley: No sé, ángel, pero si nos damos prisa podemos llegar a mi cueva antes que se largue a llover. Ahí estaremos a salvo.

Aziraphale: ¿Pasar la noche en la cueva... contigo? >___<

Crowley: Si prefieres dar la vuelta te acompañaré, no hay problema, ángel 😌

Aziraphale: ¡No, no! Está bien si vamos a tu casa. Yo... estoy bien con eso.

Crowley: ¿Seguro?

Aziraphale: ¡Muy seguro! 😊

Crowley: ¡Ya verás, querido, la pasaremos genial! Guardé las mejores bananas para cuando vinieras de visita. ¡Tendrás un festín! 😄😄

(En la cueva)

Beelzebub: Oye, Hastur, ¿qué llevas ahí?

Hastur: Unas frutas amarillas que encontré en el rincón de Crowley. ¿Para qué diablos las guardaría?

Beelzebub: No importa. Las frutas abiertas atraen a los insectos así que, si las arrojamos al piso, ¡tendremos un festín!

Hastur: ¿Y no se enojará Crowley?

Beelzebub: ¡Fue a visitar a su enamorado del bosque, no lo notará! 😄

.......................................

Festín (segunda parte)

Crowley: ¿¿QUE HICIERON QUÉ?? 😠😠😠

Hastur: ¡Fue idea de Beelzebub!

Beelzebub: ¡Cállate, traidor! ¡Bien que te diste una panzada con los insectos que atrajo esa fruta espachurrada! 😤😤

Crowley: ¡Idiotas! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a tocar las frutas especiales que guardaba para mi ángel? ¡Los mataré! 😠😠

Aziraphale: Crowley, está bien, no importa... comeré lo que haya, y si no hay nada, pues...

Crowley: ¡Eso sí que no! No pasarás hambre en mi casa... ¡Oye, tú!

Hastur: ¿Eh?

Crowley: ¡Sal a buscar algunas manzanas para Zira!

Hastur: ¡Pero está por largarse a llover! 😥

Crowley: ¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de tomar mis cosas sin permiso! 😤

Beelzebub: Lo siento, Hastur, pero ya oíste a nuestro amigo... 😂

Crowley: ¡Tú no te rías mucho que vas a acompañarlo! Traéme escarabajos y polillas. ¡Y rápido!

Beelzebub: ¡Oye! 😠

Crowley: Si no vas juro que le daré la dirección de la cueva a Gabriel para que venga a visitarte todos los días.

Beelzebub: No te atreverías...

Crowley: Pónme a prueba.

Beelzebub: ¡Maldito! Hastur, vamos, ¡vuela más rápido! No quiero al molesto de Gabriel rondando por aquí. ¡Tenemos que conseguir esa condenada comida como sea! 😣

............................................

Festín (tercera parte y final)

Aziraphale: Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, Crowley. Ahora sí que está lloviendo con todo...

Crowley: Es un placer tenerte de invitado. ¿Qué tal esos duraznos que juntó Hastur? ¿Están buenos?

Aziraphale: Para ser honesto... están un poquito pasados... 😅

Crowley: ¡Ese idiota! ¡Le dije que se fijara mejor en que fruta agarraba, tú te mereces lo mejor! 😠😠

Aziraphale: ¡Oh, pero, no están tan feos que no se puedan comer! 😫 Están bien... no te vayas a enojar mucho con tu amigo, por favor. No quiero que se peleen por mi culpa.

Crowley: No es tu culpa, ángel. Pero, si te molesta que me enfade, procuraré tomármelo con más calma. Quiero que estés tranquilo y disfrutes la noche.

Aziraphale: Sabes, ya la estoy disfrutando.

Crowley: ¿En serio? 😄

Aziraphale: Sí... con frutas o sin ellas, estar a tu lado siempre me hace sentir bien. Cuando conversamos, o volamos juntos, yo la paso como nunca la he pasado.

Crowley: 😲😲

Aziraphale: Yo... te quiero mucho, Crowley >///////<

Crowley: 😍😍😍

Aziraphale: ¿Está bien si duermo junto a ti en tu roca?

Crowley: ¡¡Está perfecto!! ¡Mi ángel, acurrúcate junto a mí todo lo que quieras! 😍😍😍😍

(En otra área de la cueva)

Beelzebub: Tsk... esos aleteos incesantes... ¡¡Dejen de hacer puercadas, demonios, hay murciélagos tratando de dormir aquí!! 😡😡😡

.......................................

Valentía

Aziraphale (Canturreando): Somos novios... pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo... 🎶🎶 

Gabriel: ¿Qué haces, Zira? ¿Qué estás cantando? 😮

Aziraphale: Oh... solo una canción de amor de los humanos... 😅

Gabriel: ¿Música humana? ¿Y cuándo has estado tú cerca de los humanos para oír su música? 😠😠

Aziraphale: Bueno, pues... la verdad...

Gabriel: ¿Has vuelto a escaparte con tu novio insectívoro al poblado humano, verdad? ¡Eso está prohibido! ¡Y lo sabes muy bien! 😠😠😠

Aziraphale: ¡Pero no nos vio nadie... y solo estuvimos en las afueras, no pasó nada grave! ¡Lo juro! 😫😫

Gabriel: ¡Esta vez te pasaste, la líder tendrá que darte un castigo por romper las reglas de la bandada!

Aziraphale: ..... a Beelzebub le gustan los murciélagos valientes, ¿sabes?

Gabriel: 😳😳😳

Aziraphale: 😶😶😶

Gabriel: Eh... bueno, tú, solo... ¿Qué no vuelva a pasar, eh? Yo tengo que ir a... arreglar cierto asunto >/////<

Aziraphale: Uf... salvado por poco...

Beelzebub (en la cueva): Siento que alguien está buscándose problemas conmigo ahora mismo... 😑😑


	9. Capítulo 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Cacería fallida

Crowley: ¿Quieres más sandía, amorcito? 😍

Aziraphale: Un poco, gracias... es una maravilla una fruta hecha de agua dulce. ¡Es tan refrescante!

Crowley: Te cortaré unos trozos bien grandes, ahora v...

Gabriel: ¡AHHHHHH!

Aziraphale: ¡Oh, ese chillido es de Gabriel! ¡Está en problemas, hay que ayudarlo! 😱😱

Crowley: Tsk... interrumpir nuestra cita para ayudar a ese... 😒

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley, por favor!

Crowley: Sí, sí, vamos...

Aziraphale: ¿Gabriel, qué pasó, estás... bien...? 😳😳

Gabriel: Puedo... puedo explicarlo...

Crowley: ¿Por qué tienes la nariz hinchada? 😄

Gabriel: ...Quería llevarle algún regalo a Beelzebub como tú haces con Zira, y pensé en cazar insectos para ella... pero...

Crowley: ¿Intentaste cazar abejas? Amigo, ¡hasta los murciélagos de preescolar saben que no deben meterse con las abejas! 😂😂😂

Gabriel: Nunca se lo cuenten a Beelz, por favor >____<

................................................

La jefa

Aziraphale: Querido, me parece que es hora de presentarte a la jefa.

Crowley: ¿A quién? 😮

Aziraphale: La jefa de nuestra bandada. Es la murciélago más mayor del grupo y la más sabia. Si queremos seguir adelante con lo nuestro, necesitamos su bendición.

Sandalphon: ¡Estás frito, Zira! Puede que te haya dejado ser su amigo, pero de ninguna manera te permitirá casarte con este extranjero 😊

Miguel: Lo siento por ti, pero dudo que te deje ir tan lejos solo porque le caes bien.

Aziraphale: 😔😔

Crowley: ¡Oigan ustedes, cierren el hocico! 😠😠

Sandalphon: ¡Ay! ¡Deja de atacarnos, basta! 😫😫

Crowley: ¡Mientras yo esté aquí nadie hará sentir mal a mi ángel! ¡¡Así que vayan a a decirle a su jefa que Crowley el murciélago de la montaña está aquí y no se irá sin su bendición!!

Miguel: ¡Sí, lo que tú digas, ahora dejanos ir! 😫

Crowley: Pss, estos debiluchos... 😤😤

Aziraphale: Cada día me enamoras más, ¿lo sabes? 😍😍

Crowley: Sí, pero no dejes de decírmelo 😉

........................................

La bendición de la Jefa (primera parte)

Aziraphale: Jefa... quisiera agradecerle que me haya dado la oportunidad de hablar con usted sobre Crowley >__<

Jefa: Tranquilo, Zira. Justamente, solo quiero hablar, así que no tienes por qué estar nervioso 😊

Aziraphale: Sí, señora 😌

Jefa: Dime, ¿él está aquí en el bosque?

Aziraphale: Me está esperando en mi árbol, señora.

Jefa: Ya veo. Se preocupa mucho por ti, ¿verdad? Te viene a visitar diario, te trae regalos de frutas raras... ¿Es correcto?

Aziraphale: Lo es. Crowley se porta muy bien conmigo, y es muy respetuoso de las normas del bosque. ¡Le juro que nuestra relación no traerá ningún problema! 😫

Jefa: De acuerdo... confío en tu palabra. Pero todavía me falta escucharlo a él. ¿Podrías pedirle que venga así conversamos?

.....................................

La bendición de la Jefa (segunda parte)

Jefa: Así que tú eres Crowley, el murciélago de la montaña...

Crowley (traga saliva): Sí, Señora.

Jefa: Yo soy la líder de los murciélagos de la fruta. He vivido mucho tiempo, muchacho, mucho más de lo que crees. He visto ir y venir muchos animales por este bosque...

Crowley: 😟😟

Jefa: Algunos amistosos, otros no. No somos animales muy fuertes. Tenemos que cuidarnos mucho de los depredadores, de los humanos, de la falta de alimento...

Aziraphale: Señora, ¿qué quiere decir...? 😥

Jefa: ... pero en todo este tiempo, nunca había visto a un murciélago de otra raza venir aquí a diario, por su propia voluntad, solo para visitar a uno de los nuestros y traerle regalos.

Crowley: ¡....!

Jefa: Me hace pensar en que nuestras reglas de no relacionarnos con otras razas están anticuadas. Que en pos de proteger a mi bandada, los he aislado y hecho creer que deben vivir con miedo. Y no deben vivir así. No todos los animales son nuestros enemigos, y tú eres la prueba de eso, Crowley.

Crowley (emocionado): Le agradezco tanto... que piense así... 😫

Jefa: Si tú puedes volar tanta distancia cada noche, exponiéndote a tantos peligros solo para ver a Zira, no tengo derecho a dudar del amor que le profesas y prohibirte entrar al bosque. Así que tienen mi bendición para salir juntos.

Aziraphale: ¡Señora, gracias, muchas gracias! 😭😭

Jefa: Anunciaré a todos las nuevas reglas. Podrán volar donde quieran, siempre que se cuiden. Podrán hacer amigos con quien quieran y amar a quien quieran. Solo quiero verlos felices, y el primer paso para eso es confiar más en ustedes.

Crowley: ¡Aziraphale tenía razón, es usted la murciélago más sabia que existe! 😭😭😭

Jefa (sonriendo): Ustedes me han hecho madurar como líder al mostrarme que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Así que no teman más, no esperen más, y salgan a volar juntos 😊


	10. Capítulo 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Irritación

Aziraphale: 😊😊😊

Crowley: 😘😘😘

Beelzebub: Mira a esos idiotas sonrientes... Ahora que la líder de los murciélagos de la fruta les dio permiso para estar juntos, no dejan de volar con esas caras. ¡Me irritan tanto! 😠😠

Gabriel: ¿Ah, sí? 😍😍

Beelzebub: ¡Claro que sí! A ver, ¿acaso le pidieron permiso a nuestro Jefe? ¿No, verdad? ¿Por qué ellos...? Eh... ¿qué haces? 😑😑

Gabriel: Veo tu belleza de cerca, hermosa reina de las montañas 😍😍😍

Beelzebub: ¡No me mires así, engendro comedor de frutas! 😡😡😡👊👊👊

Gabriel: Valió la pena 😍😍😵😵

........................................................

El jefe Lucifer

Beelzebub: ¿Ustedes no piensan pedir permiso a nuestro jefe para salir juntos?

Aziraphale: ¿Eh? ¿Tienen un jefe? 😮

Beelzebub: Por supuesto, ¿qué te crees? ¿Que somos unos salvajes desorganizados?

Crowley: Oye, no le hables así a mi novio 😠😠

Beelzebub: Como sea. ¡No solo la opinión de su jefa cuenta! Nuestro líder, Lucifer, también tiene que saberlo.

Aziraphale: Oh... tienes razón, no lo había pensado... ¿Qué hacemos, Crowley? 😥

Crowley: Nada.

Beelzebub: ¿¿Cómo que nada?? 😠😠😠

Crowley: A Lucifer no le importa con quien salgamos y no tiene reglas.

Aziraphale: ¿En serio? 😯

Beelzebub: ¡Claro que no!

Crowley: Claro que sí.

Lucifer: Tiene razón, no me importa 😊😊

Beelzebub: ¡Hermano!

Lucifer: Me voy, tengo una cita con una serpiente divina que vive en la pradera. Crowley, ¡suerte con tu novio, hacen una pareja hermosa! 😄😄

Beelzebub: Por qué, por qué tengo la misma sangre que este idiota 😩😩

..................................................

Fresas 🍓🍓🍓

Aziraphale: Ahh, de solo ver estas fresas frescas que me trajo Crowley... ¡Deliciosas! ¡Quiero comerlas todas! 😋😋

???: .............

Aziraphale: ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí? 😠

???: .............

Aziraphale: ¡Sandalphon si es otra de tus bromas, se lo diré a la Jefa y te enviará a cazar a la zona de los lobos! ¡Sal ahora de donde estés!

???: ¡No, los lobos no, por favor! 😭😭

Aziraphale: ¿Eh? Pero tú no eres Sandalphon... ¿quién eres tú, pequeña? 😯

Crepa: Me llamo Crepa... soy una murciélago... de la fruta... 🥺🥺

Aziraphale: ¿Qué te pasa, Crepa? ¿Por qué tienes esa carita tan triste?

Crepa: No he comido en todo el día... señor... sé que son sus fresas, pero, ¿no podría regalarme alguna? ¡Por favor! 😔😔

Aziraphale: 😳😳🥺😭😭😭😭

Crepa: ¿Señor...?

Aziraphale: ¡Cómete todas las fresas que quieras, pequeña! ¡Adelante, no tengas vergüenza! ¿Quieres una manzana también? ¡Te conseguiré manzanas! 😭😭😭

Crepa: Bu... bueno... muchas gracias, señor...

Aziraphale (emocionado): Crowley se llevará una sorpresa cuando llegue, pero ni modo... ¡No puedo dejar a una niña sola en el bosque! Tengo que cuidarla hasta que él regrese y veamos que hacer.

Crowley (de cacería en las montañas): 😑😑😑

Hastur: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Crowley: Sentí que Zira me necesitaba. ¡Lo escuché!

Hastur: ¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías, estamos a muchos kilómetros de... eh! ¡No te vayas y me dejes con la palabra en la boca, desgraciado! 😠😠

.....................................................

Decisiones en pareja

Crowley: Ángel... cielo mío...

Aziraphale: ¿Sí, querido? 😊

Crowley: ¿Se puede saber quien es esta niña que está comiendo las fresas que te regalé? :) :)

Aziraphale: Shh, no lo digas así que te puede oír... ¿Crepa, nena? Vamos a estar hablando en aquel árbol, ¿sí? Tú sigue comiendo tranquila.

Crepa: Sí... gracias de nuevo, señor Zira... 😊😊

(En el árbol)

Crowley: Entonces, ¿apareció así de la nada? Y, ¿no tiene padres?

Aziraphale (negando, triste): Creo que no. Conozco a la mayoría de los adultos de mi bandada, sabría si alguno tuviera un hijo perdido.

Crowley: Vaya... ¿Hablaron de algo más?

Aziraphale: No quería tomar una decisión sin ti. Además la pequeña tenía hambre, así que saqué mis mejores frutas y estuve alimentándola. Rogaba porque volvieras pronto para poder decidir algo, Crowley... ¡Nosotros tenemos que hacer algo! 😫

Crowley: Tranquilo, ángel, no te pongas mal. Claro que haremos algo...

Crepa: ¡Oh, se me resbaló una fresa! Lo... ¡lo siento, señor Zira! ¡Se me cayó una fresa al suelo y ahora está toda sucia! 😭😭😭

Aziraphale: Ay... mi vida, ¡no llores, te...!

Crowley: ¡¡Ten, aquí tienes cinco fresas más nena, mira, las más grandes y rojas del bosque!! 😄🍓🍓🍓

Crepa: ¿Para... para mí? 😌

Crowley: Claro que para ti. Come mientras Zira y yo te buscamos un lugar donde dormir. Ángel, ¿se te ocurre algo?

Aziraphale: ...... eres maravilloso. Por eso te amo 😍😍


	11. Capítulo 11.

Los recuerdos de Crepa

Después de saciarse de fresas, la pequeña Crepa observó con más vitalidad el ambiente que la rodeaba. En aquella zona del bosque los árboles eran más jóvenes y verdes, y el aire era puro y limpio, no como el lugar de donde venía. No lo recordaba todo, pero cuando el amable señor Zira y su novio le preguntaron por su familia, pudo recordar algunas cosas que la ayudaron a ubicarse.

-Vivía por allí... cerca de los humanos. Mis papis vivían solos, a nuestro árbol nunca venían otros murciélagos.

-Oh, dulzura... dime una cosa. ¿Tus papis eran como Crowley y yo?

-¿Cómo ustedes?- repitió ella sin entender.

-Claro. Yo soy como tú y me alimento de frutas, pero Crowley come insectos. ¿Tu papá y tu mamá también comían cosas diferentes?

-¡Sí! Mami cazaba muchos insectos de colores, y papi llevaba manzanas para él.

Aziraphale estuvo a punto de llorar, al comprender que los padres de Crepa habían sido una pareja de diferente raza como ellos. Pero, a diferencia de ellos, habían escapado de sus bandadas para vivir en soledad, probablemente por temor a ser castigados. De vez en cuando algunos murciélagos escapaban para no regresar, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que podía ser por esa causa. Él y Crowley habían tenido suerte, pero, ¿cuántos de sus congéneres habrían preferido escapar antes de ser separados de sus parejas de otra raza? 

-Ángel, tranquilo... 

-Crepita, dime algo... ¿Hace cuanto no ves a tus papis? 

-Cinco días. Ellos solo me dijeron que volara lejos de casa cuando empezaron a escucharse ladridos...- la diminuta murciélago aleteó un poco.- ¿Estarán bien?

-Oh, querida...- Aziraphale se acercó al nido donde solía guardar sus provisiones, y en donde ahora reposaba la pequeña, y le dijo con mucha suavidad:- Estén donde estén tus papis ahora, seguro quieren que tú seas feliz y vivas bien. 

-Así es, dulzura- añadió Crowley, sintiendo él también un nudo en la garganta pero poniendo todo su empeño en no llorar y rodear a ambos con sus alas.- Tal vez no seamos tus padres de verdad, pero si tu quieres podemos cuidarte y darte un hogar nuevo.

-¿Un hogar aquí? ¿En el bosque?

-Sí... ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros? 

Crepa parpadeó confusa durante unos segundos, pero enseguida sonrió y asintió con fuerza. Estaba contenta de que aquellos murciélagos tan amables la hubieran encontrado. Se parecían mucho a sus papis y la miraban con el mismo cariño, y eso la hizo sentir un poco como en su hogar.

-¿Ustedes... ustedes van a ser mis papis ahora?

-Sí, Crepita. Nosotros seremos tus papis. 

-Y nunca pero nunca te vamos a dejar sola, cariño, te lo prometemos.


	12. Capítulo 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Adopción

Aziraphale: Señora, una pequeña apareció en mi árbol esta mañana. Se llama Crepa.

Jefa: ¿Una bebé murciélago? Vaya... 😲😲

Crowley: Y, verá usted, no tiene padres. 

Jefa: Oh, cielos... 😥

Crowley: Además es híbrida. Al parecer Zira y yo no fuimos la primer pareja de murciélagos de distinta raza. Sus padres lo fueron y la tuvieron a ella...

Jefa: 😧😧😧

Aziraphale: Señora, sé que apenas nos dio permiso para ser novios, pero, ¡Crowley y yo queremos adoptar a Crepa y criarla como nuestra hija! 😫😫

Crowley: ¡Y si es demasiado me los llevaré a ambos a mi cueva de la...!

Jefa: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ES DEMASIADO! ¿Qué necesitan para cuidarla? ¿Alimento? ¿Un árbol más grande? ¿Una niñera? ¡¡Gabriel!! ¡¡Tienes un nuevo trabajo!!

Aziraphale: 😶😶😶

Crowley: Creo que aceptó 😃

.........................................................................

El nido

Aziraphale: Crowley, solo mira como duerme... ¡Nuestra hija es una ternura! 😍😍

Crowley: Cómo tú, mi ángel 😘😘

Aziraphale: Es tan pequeña aún. Tenemos que hacer el nido más seguro, ¡no quiero que caiga por accidente al suelo!

Crowley: Deja yo me encargo amor... ¡Oh, Gabrieeeeel! 😄

Gabriel (con fastidio): ¿Qué quieres?

Crowley: Consigue materiales para reforzar este nido, anda. Nuestra bebé no sabe colgarse boca abajo todavía y queremos que duerma segura.

Gabriel: ¡Hazlo tú! Es su hija, no mía.

Crepa (despertándose por las voces): No... no peleen por mí... por favor 😔

Gabriel: ¡No, nena, no estábamos peleando! 😱😱

Aziraphale: Crepita, vuelve a dormir, aquí solo estamos hablando de cosas de adultos...

Crepa: Bueno... te quiero, papi Zira... 😴😴

Aziraphale: También te quiero, mi vida 😊

Gabriel: Oigan, yo lo...

Aziraphale: Que sea la última vez que te niegas a ayudarnos con algo de Crepa. O me olvidaré que eres mayor y te daré una lección :)

Gabriel: 😧😧

Crowley: Yo tengo que estar volando a la montaña todos los días. ¿Quieres que Beelz sepa que te niegas a ayudar a una bebé?

Gabriel: ¡¡Ya mismo voy por ramas para el nido!! Solo esperen, ¡les demostraré que sé cuidar niños! Y así Beelz sabrá que tengo madera de buen padre... 😍😍

Crowley: Oye, nunca renuncies a tus sueños 😄

..............................................................................

Papá Crowley

Crepa: Papi Crowley no vive aquí, ¿verdad, papi Zira?

Aziraphale: No, mi amor. Es un murciélago muy fuerte, que vuela todos los días entre su montaña y nuestro bosque. Lo hace por nosotros, porque nos ama 😊

Crepa: ¡Yo... yo quiero ver la casa de papi Crowley en la montaña!

Aziraphale: Todavía no, querida, eres muy pequeña para volar una distancia tan grande.

Crepa: 😔😔

Aziraphale: ¡Pero no tienes por qué ponerte triste, Crepita! Él vendrá sí o sí todas las tardes, hasta que pensemos en una forma de vivir todos juntos.

Crepa: Tal vez si le juntamos insectos ricos, no tenga que irse más...

Aziraphale: Eres tan pura que duele 😭😭

..........................................................................

Visita

Lucifer: Entonces, ¿ahora tienes una hija?

Crowley: Sí... ¡Y es tan hermosa! Señor, tiene que conocer a mi pequeña Crepa, es un pedacito de cielo 😍😍

Lucifer: Pues mira, me encantaría pero como que me da flojera tener que volar hasta el bosque de Tadfield... Lo siento, no podrá ser.

Crowley: .... En el bosque hay muchas murciélagos de la fruta que están solteras.

Lucifer: Cuenta conmigo, ¿cuando puedo ir a conocer a tu pequeño retoño? 😀😀


	13. Capítulo 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Forma de pago

Aziraphale: Tengo que acompañar a la Jefa a la recolección anual de manzanas verdes.

Crowley: ¿Y eso? 😮

Aziraphale: Las manzanas verdes son muy raras en este bosque, y se dice que traen buena suerte a quienes las comen. Vamos cada año a recolectarlas.

Crowley: Está bien, pero, ¿quién cuidará a la niña mientras estás fuera? 😕

Aziraphale: ¿No puedes hacerlo tú, querido?

Crowley: ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Pero sabes que debo volar a la montaña a diario para cumplir mis deberes, ángel. Necesitaremos más ayuda...

Gabriel: 😳😳

Aziraphale: Oh, Gabriel... querido Gabriel... ¿Puedes venir y ayudarnos, por favor? 😄

Gabriel: Ya qué... pero, oigan, ¡soy un murciélago con derechos y exijo una forma de pago por mi trabajo como niñero!

Crowley: De acuerdo... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Gabriel: Tú sabes que es lo que quiero.

Crowley: .......Bieeeeen, haré que Beelz se de una vuelta por aquí mañana. ¿Satisfecho?

Gabriel: ¿La encantadora Beelz no querrá ayudarme a cuidar de tu niña? 😍😍

Crowley: Por probar no perdemos nada... bueno, tú podrías perder un ojo pero no es asunto mío.

............................................................................

Cuidando a la dulce Crepa

Crepa: Tío Gabriel, tengo sed... 😔

Gabriel: Aquí tienes agua, pequeña. ¿Está rica? 😊😊

Crepa: ¡Sí! Fresquita... 😋😋

Gabriel: Muy bien... Ahora, veamos. Tus papás me dijeron que debes comer frutas fáciles de digerir. ¿Te gustan las fresas?

Crepa: ¡Mucho! 

Gabriel: Bueno, pues lo siento... no me quedaron. 

Crepa: 🥺🥺🥺

Gabriel: ¡Ahh, pero no llores, tengo otras frutas para ti! Mira, tengo sandía, bananas...

Crepa: Snif... 😢

Gabriel: Y si quieres jugar, mira, tengo estas piedritas de colores que traje de mi árbol... ¿A poco no brillan como el arcoiris bajo la luz del sol?

Crepa: Sí... qué lindas... 😄😄

Gabriel: Puf... creo que para ser mi primera vez cuidando niños no lo hice tan mal... ¿Verdad, Beelzy? 😘😘

Beelzebub: 😴😴😴

Gabriel: Eh.. ¿Ha estado durmiendo todo este tiempo? 😑😑

Crepa: No te preocupes tío Gabriel, ¡cuando despierte le diré que eres un gran murciélago! 

Gabriel: Eres un tesoro, pequeña 😭😭

.......................................................................

Beelz y los insectos

Beelzebub: Niña, ahora que el idiota de Gabriel se fue...

Crepa: ¿Qué es un idiota? 😯

Beelzebub: Uno como Gabriel. En fin, ahora que estamos solas, ¿por qué no pruebas comer un rico escarabajo en vez de esas frutas?

Crepa: No lo sé...

Beelzebub: ¿Acaso no eres mitad insectívora? Deberían gustarte los insectos crujientes...

Crepa: Tía Beelz, ¿tienes alguno aquí? 😄

Beelzebub: Dame un segundo y te traeré. ¡Ya verás que delicia!

Crepa: A mi mami le gustaban los escarabajos... ¡Te pareces mucho a ella! 😊😊

Beelzebub: 😧😧 Nunca me habían dicho algo así... Diablos... ¡Apenas te conozco, pero si alguien llega a lastimarte lo mataré con mis propias alas! 😭😭😭

.................................................................

Crepa voladora

Lucifer: ¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu nido, Crowley? Bueno, el de tu pareja más bien...

Crowley: ¡Es nuestro nido! Y no, no falta mucho. Vea, es allí...

Lucifer: ¡Oh, genial! No me gusta volar tanto y tengo sed. ¿Me imagino que tendrán agua en este sitio, verdad? 😄

Crowley: Claro, hay un río más allá de... ¿¿Crepa?? ¿¿Qué haces volando por aquí sola?? 😱😱😱

Crepa: ¡Oh! Papi, solo quería ver si tú o papi Zira habían vuelto... no te enojes 😢

Crowley: ¡Claro que me enojo! Gabriel debía cuidarte mientras yo iba por mi jefe y Zira estaba ayudando en la recolección de manzanas verdes. ¡Cuando encuentre a ese inútil le partiré la cara! 😡😡

Crepa: ¡Pero no es su culpa, es que convenció a la tía Beelz de dar una vuelta y...!

Crowley: ¿¿Entonces te abandonó para salir con una chica?? ¡¡Lo mato, ahora sí lo mato!! ¡Lucifer! ¡Cuida de mi hija en lo que busco a ese irresponsable y le doy la lección de su vida! 😡😡😡

Lucifer: ¡Espera, yo no sé nada sobre cuidado de niños! ¡Crowley, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo! 😫😫

Crepa: Papi Crowley se enojó por mi culpa... ay... no soy una buena hija, no debí alejarme de mi nido 😭😭

Lucifer: ¡Wahh, no llores! Este... mira, te acompaño de vuelta en lo que Crowley le parte la cara a ese tal Gabriel.

Crepa: ¿Le va a pegar de verdad? 🥺🥺

Lucifer: ¡No, no, solo es una forma de decir! Vamos... volemos hasta tu árbol. (Definitivamente no sé lidiar con niños. ¡Crowley, regresa pronto por favor!)


	14. Capítulo 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Nanny Lucifer

Lucifer: Así que... eres una bebé...

Crepa: No soy una bebé, tengo tres semanas 😤😤

Lucifer: Ahhh, claro, discúlpame...

Crepa: ¿Usted es el jefe de mi papi Crowley? 😊

Lucifer: Así es, soy el líder de los murciélagos de la montaña. Y tú eres la famosa Crepa...

Crepa: ¿Yo soy famosa? 😆

Lucifer: Tu papá habla mucho de ti. Los otros murciélagos de nuestra bandada sienten curiosidad, quieren conocerte.

Crepa: Pero yo no puedo volar tan lejos todavía, mis papis no me dejan 😞

Lucifer: ¡No hay problema! Pueden venir ellos aquí, seguro que lo harían para...

Gabriel (pasando a toda velocidad): ¡¡¡No se puede organizar fiestas sin permiso de la Jefaaaaaa...!!!

Crowley (volando tras de él): ¡¡Regresa aquí, sinvergüenza, te voy a enseñar a no descuidar a mi hija para irte tras de una chica cualquiera!! 😠😠

Beelzebub (bastante más atrás): ¡Ey, te oí! ¿A quién le dices cualquiera? 😬😬😬

..........................................................

Monstruo

Aziraphale: Jefa, estoy tan contento... ¡Recolectamos muchas más manzanas de lo planeado! 😄😄

Miguel: Con esto podremos alimentar a todos los nuevos murciélagos de la bandada, incluyendo a tu hija, Zira ☺

Jefa: ¡No se hable más entonces! Apurémonos para llegar cuanto antes al... ¡Oh!

Aziraphale: ¿Jefa? ¿Se encuentra bien? 😲

Jefa: Sí, sí, es que... Sentí una presencia extraña... ¡Todos detrás de mí! 😠

???: Ayudaaaaaa... 😣😣

Sandalphon: ¡Válgame el cielo, es un monstruo horripilante! 😱

Aziraphale: Esperen, no es monstruo... ¡Es Gabriel!

Jefa: ¿Pero qué...? ¿Gabriel, que te pasó?

Gabriel: Por favor, dénme una manzana verde, necesito... recuperar energía... 😫

Aziraphale: ¿Manzanas? ¡Te daré una mordida si no me dices con quien dejaste a mi hija! 😠😠😠

Gabriel: Con el padre, ¿con quién más? Por cierto... ¡Tu novio es un salvaje!

Miguel: ¿Acaso te golpeó? 😄

Beelzebub: Más bien se refugió en el lodo para evitar que Crowley lo encontrara 😂😂

Gabriel: ¡Dijiste que no se lo contarías a nadie! 😫😫

Aziraphale: No volveré a confiar en ustedes para cuidar a Crepa, lo juro 😒

.........................................................

Encuentro de líderes

Lucifer: Todo esto ha sido una completa locura, Crowley. ¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte y dejarme de niñero de tu hija? 😤

Crowley: Te pedí un favor... ¿qué clase de líder eres si no puedes ayudar a tus murciélagos?

Lucifer: La clase de líder que vino de visita, no a trabajar 😠

Crowley: ¡Egoís...!

Aziraphale: Hola... ¡Crowley, cariño, no sabía que teníamos visitas! ☺

Lucifer: Sí, bueno, lamento decírtelo Aziraphale, pero tu novio me...

Aziraphale: ¡Yo también traje visitas, miren, mi Jefa vino a traerle manzanas verdes a mi niña! 😆😆

Jefa: Con permiso...

Lucifer: 😳😳

Jefa: Usted es el líder de los murciélagos de la montaña, ¿verdad? Mucho gusto, yo soy... eh... ¿Está bien? 😕

Crowley: Oye, ¡di algo o vas a quedar como idiota!

Lucifer: ... ¡MuchogustoyosoyLuciferjefedelos...!

Jefa: Eh... creo que necesita beber un poco de agua para refrescarse... 😅

Lucifer: 😣😣

Aziraphale: Vamos a ver a Crepa, señora. Crowley, ¡cuida de tu jefe que parece algo mal!

Lucifer: ... ¿Esa bella señora es la jefa de tu Zira? Oh... ¡Ay, mi corazón! 😆😆

Crowley: Ni se te ocurra fijarte en ella, ¡es mucho murciélago para un idiota como tú!

Lucifer: ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! Yo puedo conquistar a cualquier dama... ¡Ya lo verás!

Crowley: Bueno, si quieres intentarlo y fracasar miserablemente, adelante, ¿quién soy yo para prohibírtelo? 😊

...........................................................

Reglas de crianza

Aziraphale: Crepa, ten, un trozo de manzana verde para ti 😊

Crepa: Gracias, papi Zira. ¡Que rica está! 😆

Crowley: Hum...

Aziraphale: ¿Pasa algo, querido?

Crowley: Me pregunto si está bien que Crepa se alimente solo de frutas... es mitad insectívora. ¿No deberíamos probar darle algunos insectos?

Crepa: ¡No te preocupes, papi, ya probé unos escarabajos y estaban ricos también! 😄

Aziraphale: ¿Qué? ¿Y quien te dio de comer eso, hija? 😦

Crepa: La tía Beelz.

Aziraphale: 😑😑😑

Crowley: Tranquilo, ángel. Había que probar tarde o temprano...

Aziraphale: Sí, pero hubiera sido amable preguntarnos primero si queríamos alterar la dieta de la niña. ¡Somos sus padres después de todo! Cuando Beelz quiera dictar las reglas, que tenga sus propias crías 😤

Gabriel: ¿Alguien mencionó las palabras "Beelz" y "crías"? 😍😍

Crowley: ¡Aléjate del nido de mi hija, idiota! ¡Te dije que no quería verte más por aquí! 😠😠


	15. Capítulo 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de dos diálogos de Amor Frutal.

El regalo de Crowley

Aziraphale: Crepita, ¿estás lista para nuestro primer vuelo juntos fuera del bosque? 😊

Crepa: ¡Sííí! ¡Papi Zira, estoy lista! 😆

Aziraphale: Tranquila, mi cielo. Solo vamos a ir hasta el límite de nuestro territorio, y no más lejos. Debemos ser precavidos, así que no te apartes de mi lado.

Crepa: ¿Y papi Crowley no nos acompañará?

Aziraphale: Claro que sí, Crepita. Enseguida viene, no te preocupes.

Crepa: Algún día quiero acompañarlo a la montaña... 😌

Aziraphale: Y lo harás, cuando seas mayor... ¡Oh, mira, allí está Crowley! 😄

Crepa (volando hasta Crowley): ¡Papi! ¡Por fin llegas! 😄😄

Crowley: ¡Vaya, que recibimiento más agradable! Mi niña y mi amado Zira, como los extraño cada vez que tengo que irme. ¿Ustedes me extrañaron?

Aziraphale: Sabes de sobra que sí, querido 😇

Crowley: Bueno, ya no tienen que esperar. Podemos empezar con el paseo de hoy, y, ¿Crepa, tesoro? Tengo una sorpresa para ti 😊

Crepa: ¡Oh! ¿Qué cosa es, papi?

Crowley: Cierra los ojos y quédate quieta un momento... A ver... ¡Ya está! Ábrelos.

Crepa: ¿Qué es esto, papi Crowley? ¡Qué bonito! 😃😃

Crowley: Es un lazo rosa. Lo robé...

Aziraphale: Ejem 😠

Crowley: Quiero decir, lo tomé prestado, de la casa de una humana llamada Anathema. Es un adorno para que uses y te veas más preciosa de lo que ya eres, mi cielo 😍😍

Crepa: ¡Awwww, papi Crowley, me encanta el regalo! ¡Es súper lindo! ¿Puedo ponérmelo ahora antes de que salgamos a volar los tres? 😄

Aziraphale: Yo te ayudo, querida... Hay que atarlo correctamente en el cuello. ¡Listo! El color rosa resalta muy bien contra tu cuerpo de color negro. ¡Estás hecha una princesa! 😍

Crepa: Papi Zira, gracias >////////<

Crowley: ¡Vamos, no perdamos tiempo! Salgamos ahora. ¡Quiero que todo el bosque de Tadfield nos vea volando juntos como la familia feliz que somos! 😊😊

..............................................................................................

Una murciélago fuerte

Crepa: ¡Ahh, me encanta el bosque, papis! Sobre todo a esta hora, cuando empieza a caer el sol... ¡Muchas gracias por traerme! 😆

Aziraphale: No tienes que darnos las gracias, tesoro. Es nuestro deber como padres enseñarte a volar, así que este paseo es un placer para nosotros. ¿Verdad, Crowley?

Crowley: Ya lo creo... ¡Moría de ganas desde hacer rato de que volemos los tres juntos! 😄

Crepa: ¿Qué es eso, papi Zira? 😮

Aziraphale: Una ardilla, querida. Es un animal que vive en el bosque como nosotros.

Crepa: ¿Y eso?

Crowley: Un sapo, mi amor. No te acerques a ellos, pueden ser peligrosos.

Crepa: ¡Qué miedo! Volaré lejos del suelo entonces 😣

Aziraphale: Vuela al lado mío, Crepita. Está soplando mucho viento y no quiero que pierdas el equilibrio...

Crepa: ¡No pasa nada papi Zira, soy una murciélago fuerte y puedo aguantar cualquier viento! Mira... (Sube hasta las copas de los árboles y aletea contra la corriente)

Aziraphale: ¡Crepa, no hagas eso! ¡Vuelve aquí, por favor! 😫

Crowley: Haz caso hija, ¡estarás más segura si vuelas entre nosotros!

Crepa: ¡No pasa nada, solo es viento...! (De pronto sopla una ráfaga demasiado fuerte y sale despedida hacia atrás)

Aziraphale y Crowley: ¡¡CREPA!! 😱😱😱😱


	16. Capítulo 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepa está perdida en el bosque, pero se encuentra con alguien inesperado.

Lo que el viento se llevó

Crepa cerró los ojos asustada cuando el viento la arrastró lejos de sus padres, como una corriente poderosa se llevaría una rama caída. Intentó aletear para volver con ellos pero fue en vano, sus alas pequeñas no eran lo bastante fuertes y no pudo recuperar el equilibrio hasta que el viento cesó un poco y pudo afirmarse en un árbol.

-Yo... yo... ¡Quiero a mis papis!- gimió con angustia mientras trataba de orientarse. Nunca había estado por aquella zona del bosque y no logró hacerlo, por lo que se echó a llorar.

-¿Has oído eso, amigo? ¡Alguien llora!

“¿Eh?"

La pequeña aguzó el oído con temor y descubrió que por el sendero iba una humana de cabello negro, lentes y largo vestido azul, que miraba hacia arriba como buscando algo. De pronto comprendió que la estaba buscando a ella y entró en pánico, recordando la última vez que estuviera en contacto con humanos.

“¡Vuela, Crepa, vuela tan lejos de aquí como puedas!"

“¡Tengo que huir!" pensó desesperada, pero con las alas tan entumecidas que solo atinó a esconderse entre las ramas frondosas del árbol.

-Pobre bebé, ¡es muy pequeña! ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Se habrá alejado de sus padres?- Crepa la oyó acercarse, era indudable que estaba al pie del árbol ya.- Psst, pequeña, tranquila... ¿Te ayudo a bajar?

-¡No, no, vete!- chilló con fuerzas, rogando que sus padres la oyeran.- ¡No te dejaré hacerme daño, vete!

-Pobrecita murciélago. ¡Tal vez precise algo de ayuda!

“¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? ¿¿Acaso piensa trepar??" pensó aterrada Crepa, esperando que la humana del vestido no apareciera en su rama. Pero no fue así. Creyéndose a salvo intentó escabullirse sin que la viera, pero se topó frente a frente con un gran murciélago negro, de ojos brillantes, que la miró tan asombrado como ella lo miró a él.

-¡Pero si eres una bebé!

-¿Quién... quién eres tú? ¡Aléjate!- ordenó temblorosa.- Mis papás no me dejan hablar con extraños. ¡Vete!

-¡Oye, Neil! ¿La encontraste?- preguntó la humana desde el suelo, haciendo que Crepa se quede boquiabierta.

-¿Estás con ella?

-¿Hablas de Anathema? Ella es mi... ¡Espera, no te asustes!- exclamó Neil al ver a la pequeña murciélago alejarse más de él, con la mirada cargada de enojo. Neil calculó que tendría tres o cuatro meses, y supuso que los fuertes vientos que sacudían al bosque debieron haberla alejado de su familia. Los murciélagos salvajes rehuían a los humanos como a la peste, por lo que entendió que la pequeña lo mirara con tanto enojo.

-¡Esa humana te llamó por tu nombre! ¡Que vergüenza!

-¡Oye, puedo explicarlo!

-¡No quiero oír explicaciones de un cochino traidor!- barbotó Crepa dejando asombrado a Neil, que se puso rojo.

-¿Pero de dónde saca una niña ese lenguaje...?

-¡Mi tía Beelz me enseñó! ¡Y apártate de mí o te... te morderé la nariz!- amenazó la joven murciélago con fiereza, logrando que Neil se quedara en silencio. Aquella niña debía volver con sus padres, estaba claro. Consideró bajar y avisarle a Anathema, su dueña, de la situación allá arriba, pero no hizo falta porque dos grandes murciélagos (uno negro y uno beige) aparecieron atraídos por los chillidos de la niña y se interpusieron en un segundo, tan preocupados que era obvio quienes eran.

-¡Oh, mi bebé, mi pequeña, al fin te encontramos!- lloró Aziraphale cubriéndola con sus alas, mientras Crowley desplegaba las suyas amenazadoramente para enfrentarse a Neil.

-¡¡No te acerques a mi hija!!

-¡Por favor, escuche, solo estaba tratando de ayudar!

-¿Piensas que confiaré en alguien que anda con humanos?- dijo Crowley con desprecio.- Ya vi que hay una mujer allí abajo. ¡No quiero que ni tú ni ella se nos acerquen! Zira, Crepa, vámonos. ¡Y tú, no nos sigas o lo lamentarás!

-Cielos... Neil, ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿Estas bien?- inquirió Anathema a su mascota con cariño mientras observaba alejarse a la pareja de murciélagos y a su pequeña hija. Neil se colgó de su brazo y suspiró.

-Creo que fue un encuentro predestinado. Eso creo que fue.


	17. Capítulo 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema y Neil regresan a su cabaña, donde comentan sobre el encuentro con la familia de murciélagos del bosque.

Anathema y Neil

Anathema se sacudió tiritando ni bien regresó a su casa, en las afueras del pueblo de Tadfield. Vivía sola allí hacía como un mes, aunque era injusta al decir que estaba "sola": la acompañaba Neil, un murciélago insectívoro que había adoptado en USA, donde viviera antes. Había salvado a Neil cuando era un bebé; los fuertes fríos habían diezmado a su bandada, incluyendo a sus padres, por lo que ella recogió al pequeño y lo llevó a una veterinaria de inmediato para que lo revisaran. Siendo huérfano y muy débil para sobrevivir en la naturaleza solo, preguntó al veterinario si podía conservarlo como mascota y eso hizo en cuanto le dijo que sí. Ahora Neil tenía nueve meses, y aunque podía volar y cuidarse lo más bien él solo, no se apartaba de ella o de la casa. Anathema había llegado a considerarlo un hijo alado, y no hubiera sabido vivir sin él.

-¡Vaya una aventura, Neil! Nunca imaginé que en nuestro paseo nos toparíamos con una bebé murciélago perdida. Dime, ¿pudiste hablar con ella? ¿O con sus padres? ¿Qué te dijeron?

Neil se posó sobre su rama, ubicada en el living de la confortable cabaña. Ana había acondicionado todo un rincón para él, con plantas, agua limpia y un recipiente con insectos para comer. Después de colgarse boca abajo para estar a gusto, Neil se movió hasta el recipiente y tomó una enorme polilla. Mientras la masticaba y se reponía de la fatiga del paseo, pensó en la pregunta de su dueña y finalmente contestó:

-No me dejaron hablar mucho. Estaban asustados y enojados...

-¡Oh! ¿Por mi culpa?- Neil no quiso contestar y Ana maldijo.- ¡Lo sabía! La gente cree que los murciélagos son peligrosos y los espantan, o peor aún, los cazan. No me extraña que esos pobrecitos se asustaran de mí. ¿Te hicieron daño de alguna forma?

-No, no me hicieron nada. La pequeña evidentemente se perdió por culpa del viento, estaba muy asustada y quería volver con su familia. Sus chillidos debieron atraer a sus padres.

-Pobre criatura inocente... ¿Sabes su nombre?

-La llamaron Crepa- recordó Neil mientras comía otra polilla. Esta vez masticó más lentamente mientras recordaba a la valiente murciélago, que aún siendo tan pequeña lo había enfrentado cara a cara.- Su padre se puso furioso para defenderla y lo entiendo. ¡Era tan... tan...!

-¿Bonita?- completó Anathema guiñándole un ojo, logrando que Neil aleteara nervioso y chillara.

-¡No estaba viendo si era bonita o no! ¡Solo quería ayudarla!

-Sí, sí... sabes, no solo sé hablar con los animales. Puedo leer sus rostros. Y tú, niño, tienes cara de estar mintiendo...

-¡No es cierto, yo no miento! No me gusta Crepa. Es solo una niña.

-Pero crecerá, y muy pronto- rió la joven.- Oye, por cierto... ¿Ese lazo rosa que llevaba, no se parece al que se me perdió la otra vez?

-No sé...

-Juraría que es idéntico. Podría ser una gran señal, ¿no crees?


	18. Capítulo 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Planes malvados

Aziraphale: Ya es medianoche, querido. ¿No volverás a tu hogar?

Crowley: De ninguna forma, ángel. No los dejaré solos por nada del mundo 😤😤

Aziraphale: Crowley... ¿Estás preocupado por la niña? (La observan dormir profundamente en su nido) Está tan tranquila ahora...

Crowley: Lo veo, y me alegra que se haya dormido sin problemas. Pero no podría irme, ángel. No después de lo que pasó hoy a la tarde.

Aziraphale: ¡Tuve tanto miedo, Crowley! 😫

Crowley (rodeándolo con sus alas): Lo sé. Yo también. Tendremos que ser mucho más cuidadosos, y no dejarla sola nunca. Al menos hasta que sea mayor.

Aziraphale: No le quitaré los ojos de encima, querido. Yo voy a llevarla y traerla cuando quiera algo, y avisaré a los demás para que estén alertas.

Crowley: ¿Lo dices por el intruso ese?

Aziraphale: ¡Sí! ¿Cómo puede existir un murciélago que apoye a los humanos? ¡Me da un enorme coraje de solo pensarlo! 😠😠

Crowley: Te entiendo, ángel, pero quédate tranquilo. Mientras yo viva ese traidor no se acercará a ustedes, te lo prometo. ¡Quién sabe que maldades podría estar planeando para ayudar a su humana! 😠😠😠

(Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Anathema)

Neil: ¡Listo! ¡Terminé! 😄

Anathema: ¿Qué cosa, pequeño?

Neil: Esta bufanda hecha con la tela que te sobró de tus vestidos.

Anathema: Pero Neil, tengo calefacción, ¿recuerdas?

Neil: Oh, no es para mí. Se acerca el invierno y pensé que podría servirle a Crepa... digo... si acaso la vuelvo a ver.

Anathema: ...............

Neil: ¿¿Qué?? >////////<

Anathema: Nada. No he dicho nada 😊😊😊

............................................................................

Padres trabajadores

Crepa: Hoy hace un día muy bonito... Papi Zira, ¿podemos ir a pasear? 😄

Aziraphale: Lo siento, querida, debo acompañar a la Jefa a revisar los nidos que fueron dañados por el viento.

Crepa: Ohh... 😔

Aziraphale: ¡Hijita, lo siento mucho! Prometo que más tarde te compensaré. A la medianoche iremos a recoger manzanas frescas, ¿te gustaría?

Crepa: Sí... está bien, papi, no te preocupes por mí 😊

Aziraphale: ¿Segura, mi vida?

Crepa: ¡Segura! Esperaré a la medianoche. Pero, ¿quién va a cuidarme mientras estás fuera?

Aziraphale: He llamado a Gabriel. Crowley al fin le dejó pasar su último descuido, más que nada porque tú lo pediste.

Crepa: ¡El tío Gabriel no es malo! Solo es algo descuidado... 😅

Aziraphale: Por suerte, Crepita, tu papi Crowley pronto tendrá vacaciones y vendrá a vivir una temporada con nosotros. Entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos por estas cosas. Podremos vivir los tres juntos al fin... ¿Te gusta la idea?

Crepa: ¡Quiero que papi Crowley me enseñe a cazar insectos también! 😆😆

Aziraphale: Eh... sí, supongo que él te sabrá enseñar de eso 😅 Escucha, tesoro, ¿no te muevas de aquí, bien? Iré a avisarle a Miguel que ya casi estoy listo. Solo iré hasta aquel árbol, ¿ves? ¡Regreso en un minuto!

Crepa: Papi, ¡ve tranquilo que no me pasará nada! Te prometo que no me escaparé. Además estamos en nuestro territorio, ¿quién vendría a molestarnos?

(Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque)

Anathema: Ahhh, nada como refrescarse el rostro con agua de río... Neil, ¿no bebes? 😄

Neil: ¿Eh...?

Anathema: Que si vas a beber antes de regresar a casa...

Neil: Pues... Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

Anathema: .... ¿Por casualidad no estarás esperando que aparezca Crepa, no? 😉

Neil: ¡¡Cómo se te ocurre!! 😫

Anathema: Eres tan fácil de molestar 😄😄 Anda, ve a echar un vistazo a ver si la encuentras, yo te espero...

Neil: ¡¡Que no quiero ver a Crepa!! 😫😫😫

..........................................................................

La mudanza

Crowley: Se acabó... ¡He cumplido todos mis deberes! ¡Al fin puedo tomarme vacaciones! 😄😄

Beelzebub: ¿Es cierto entonces? ¿Irás a vivir al bosque un tiempo?

Crowley: Así es. Tengo una familia que cuidar, así que solo juntaré unas cosas y me marcharé. Zira y Crepa deben estar esperándome, ¡no puedo esperar para verlos! 😊😊

Beelzebub: Bueno pues, buena suerte. Mándale saludos a Crepita de mi parte.

Crowley: ¿A Gabriel no? 😉

Beelzebub: ¿Qué parte de “a Crepita" no entendiste? 😠

Crowley: De acueeerdo, no te enojes. ¡Solo te estoy tomando el pelo! Ni que fuera a perder tiempo en saludar a Gabriel. Iré directo a mi nido, a darle un beso a mi ángel y a mi princesa... ¡Estoy impaciente por pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hija!

Beelzebub: ¿Ya puede volar bien sola, no?

Crowley: Sí, pero no la dejamos ir muy lejos. Hasta ahora Aziraphale ha cargado con casi toda la responsabilidad de cuidarla, pero como voy a mudarme con ellos podremos estar más parejos en nuestros deberes. Por ejemplo, yo le enseñaré a cazar insectos en el río. Zira le enseñará a conservar frutas en buen estado.

Lucifer: Awww, qué ternura... 😆😆

Crowley: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Lucifer: ¿Así le hablas a tu jefe favorito? 😭😭 Vine a despedirte, eres mi mejor murciélago cazador y voy a extrañarte un montón. ¿No me darás un abrazo?

Crowley: 😑😑😑

Lucifer: ¿Qué...?

Crowley: ¿Qué quieres?

Lucifer: ¿Cómo se te ocurre que vine para pedirte un favor? ¡Me ofendes! 😤

Crowley: Sí, sí, sí. Dime que quieres o me marcho ya mismo.

Lucifer: ¡Wahh, espera! Solo quiero que le des esta caja a la hermosa jefa del bosque... ¡No me mires así! No te cuesta nada entregar una caja, ¡no seas egoísta!

Crowley: ¿Qué vas a mandarle?

Lucifer: Jejeje... es privado, privado... 😆😆

Crowley: ¿Crees que voy a entregar a la jefa de mi esposo un paquete de tu parte sin saber que contiene? Olvídalo. Haz tu propio trabajo sucio.

Lucifer: ¡Ingrato! ¡Cuervo traidor! ¡Ya verás la próxima vez que necesites algo, no contarás conmigo! 😭😭😭

Crowley: Nunca contamos contigo de todas formas.

Lucifer: 😭😭😭😭😭

..............................................................

Insectos de luz

Crepa: ¡Papi, papi! ¡Llegó papi Crowley! 😄😄

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley... bienvenido a casa, querido! 😇

Crowley: ¡Mi ángel! (Lo llena de besitos) No sabes lo que esperé este momento, Zira, ¡tenía tantas ganas de...!

Crepa (aleteando): ¡Papi, mírame! ¡Mira! Me puse el lazo rosa que me regalaste 😊😊

Crowley: ¡Tesoro, te queda hermoso! Mira, te traje un regalo. Una tela blanca con dibujos de flores, para que cubras el nido a la hora de dormir. La robé...

Aziraphale: ¡Ejem! 😠😠

Crowley: Quiero decir, la tomé prestada de la casa de un humano 😅 ¿Te gusta?

Crepa: ¡Es hermosa! Podré dormir mejor con ella porque me la diste tú, papi querido.

Crowley: 😍😍😍

Aziraphale: Ahora que has llegado, podremos cenar en familia. Preparé un poco de todo: gajos de frutas frescas, frutos secos recién cosechados, insectos de estación...

Crowley: ¡Langostas, mis favoritas! ¿Cómo las conseguiste, ángel? 😆

Aziraphale: Alguien me debía un favor, no te preocupes 😊

Gabriel (en su árbol): No puedo creer que tuve que gastar las langostas que pensaba regalar a Beelz en Zira... ¡No volveré a pedirle que cubra mi turno, sus favores salen muy caros! 😤😤

Crowley: ¡Mmm, qué delicia, Zira! Crepita, mi vida, ¿quieres un poco de langosta? Está bien crujiente.

Crepa: No, gracias, papi. Son tus favoritas, cómelas tú.

Crowley: Tan linda mi hija... ¿Tú tienes un insecto favorito, nena?

Crepa: Cuando era niña comía insecto de luz. Mis papás me los traían del pueblo humano, y sé que eran deliciosos. Pero bueno... no los he probado nunca más.

Aziraphale: Mi vida... 🥺🥺🥺

Crowley: Querida: ¡Yo te traeré esos insectos de luz, cueste lo que cueste, te lo prometo! 😭😭

Crepa: ¡No hace falta, papi! Tengo mucha comida ya, no necesito que te arriesgues para conseguir más.

Crowley y Aziraphale: ¡Es demasiado linda! 😭😭😭

(En casa de Anathema Device)

Anathema: ¡Neil, pequeño! Ya volví...

Neil: ¡Bienvenida! ¿Un día duro?

Anathema: No más de lo usual. Oye, mira... (Saca un frasco de su bolso) ¡Ta-dá! ¡Insectos de luz! Recordé que son tus favoritos y cacé algunos mientras escribía en la plaza 😊

Neil: ¡No te hubieras molestado! Vaya... ¡Qué festín me daré con ellos, Ana! ¡Muchas gracias!

Anathema: Disfrútalos, querido. Junté suficientes como para dos murciélagos, tendrás comida asegurada por un largo tiempo 😊😊


	19. Capítulo 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Tiempo de padre e hija

Crowley: Ahora que Zira se fue a trabajar, ¿qué tal si tú y yo tenemos un día de padre e hija, querida? 😊

Crepa: ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta la idea, papi! 😄😄

Crowley: ¡Bien! Dime, ¿qué suelen hacer por la mañana ustedes?

Crepa: Después de desayunar, papi Zira me lleva al río a beber agua y me explica como volar rápidamente hacia las copas de los árboles, en caso que aparezca un depredador.

Crowley: No ha pasado nunca, ¿verdad? 😰

Crepa: No, papi, quédate tranquilo. Después de eso podemos hacer varias cosas. A veces me deja acompañarlo a juntar manzanas, porque son fáciles de arrancar del árbol y no tenemos que ir muy lejos...

Crowley: Mi pequeña manzanita 😍😍

Crepa: Otras veces me lleva a visitar la guardería de la señora Jodie, es un sitio donde los murciélagos pequeños como yo...

Crowley: Espera un segundo, tesoro, ¿quién es la señora Jodie? 😦

Crepa: ¡Pues la jefa de la bandada, papi, quién más si no! 😄

Crowley: ¿Se llama Jodie? ¡No lo sabía! Pensé que su nombre era Jefa a secas 😲😲

Crepa (riendo): ¡Papi, que despistado eres! La señora Jodie es muy buena y armó una guardería en su árbol, el más grande de todos, para que los pequeños podamos quedarnos mientras nuestros padres trabajan. 

Crowley: Bueno, eso tiene sentido la verdad.

Crepa: El problema es que no hay suficientes mayores para cuidarnos, así que lo hace casi todo sola. Dice que no quiere dar más trabajo a sus murciélagos, porque fue su idea y se hará responsable de ella.

Crowley: Es tan diferente de Lucifer... ese vago no sería capaz de cuidar ni de una planta.

Crepa: 😄😅

Lucifer (en la montaña): Siento que alguien está hablando de mí...

Crowley: Bien, nena, ¿quieres que te lleve ahí hoy?

Crepa: ¡No! Me gusta la guardería, pero ahora que estás tú aquí quiero estar contigo 😩

Crowley: No te pongas mal, Crepita, no digo que te dejaré sola ahí... ¿Y si me quedo y ayudo a la señora Jodie con los otros pequeños también? Dijiste que tiene pocos ayudantes. Yo podría hacerlo. Ya que viviré en su bosque, lo menos que puedo hacer es colaborar con algo.

Crepa: Papi, ¿y tus vacaciones? 😥

Crowley: Si trabajo solo cuando estás tú, nena, no pasará nada. Te estaré cuidando y jugando contigo de todas formas, y al mismo tiempo estarás con murciélagos de tu edad. ¿No te gusta la idea?

Crepa: Pues dicho así, ¡no suena tan mal! 😄

Crowley: ¡Vamos yendo entonces! Será un placer ayudar a un jefe responsable, para variar 😊

Lucifer: ¡Oye, de verdad siento que alguien está hablando mal de mí! 😠😠

Beelzebub: ¡Deja de poner excusas y trabaja, no has hecho nada útil en todo el día! 😠😠

Lucifer: Bueno, eso...

Beelzebub: No, juntar semillas secas para darle a tu diosa del bosque no cuenta como algo útil 😒

Lucifer: 😭😭😭

..................................................................................

La guardería

Jodie: ¡Crowley! ¡Qué sorpresa! 😲

Crowley: ¿Aziraphale no le contó, señora? Me mudé al bosque para vivir un tiempo aquí con mi familia...

Jodie: Me lo contó, por me sorprende verte aquí con Crepa. Supuse que tú la cuidarías. ¿Sucedió algo malo? 😥

Crowley: No, señora. Verá, Crepita me contó sobre esta guardería, y que usted la cuidaba mientras Zira trabaja.

Jodie: Ah, sí. Me estoy haciendo cargo de los murciélagos más pequeños mientras sus padres están ocupados, es una buena manera de colaborar dado que me he lastimado un ala y no puedo volar muy lejos.

Crowley: Vaya, no lo sabía... ¿Está usted bien?

Jodie: Tranquilo, no es tan grave. Pero he descubierto que cuidar a los pequeños es tan satisfactorio como salir a recolectar frutas. En fin, a todo esto, ¿qué me decías?

Crowley: ¡Ah, sí! Que Crepa me contó sobre la guardería, y le propuse a ella traerla en vez de quedarnos solos, para que pueda ver a sus amiguitos...

Jodie: Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Crowley 😊

Crowley: Además me dijo que usted está sola aquí, y pensé que le vendría bien algo de ayuda. Me ofrezco voluntario para cuidar a los pequeños murciélagos. No prometo estar siempre, pero cuando traiga a Crepa sin duda cuidaré de ella y de los demás. ¿Qué le parece?

Jodie: ¡Cielos, Crowley! Yo... ¡No esperaba tanta generosidad! 😫😫

Crowley: Bueno, no sé si es para tanto...

Jodie: ¡Claro que lo es! Podrías solo quedarte con tu hija y tu esposo, pasar tus vacaciones en familia, y en vez de eso eliges venir y echarme una mano con los niños... ¡Yo... le diré a Zira lo orgulloso que debería estar de ti! 😭

Crowley: Jejeje... mi ángel, se esfuerza mucho en la bandada para ser un buen ejemplo para Crepita... Yo no podía ser menos. ¿Me acepta como ayudante?

Jodie: ¡Claro que te acepto! Podrías empezar ya mismo, los niños necesitan quien los lleve a... ¿Eh? ¿Y Crepa? 😲

Crowley: Pues detrás mío... (Se gira) ¡¡Ahh, no está!!

Jodie: 😱😱😱😱

Crowley: ¡Crepa, hija, regresa aquí! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Crepa, Aziraphale va a matarme si no apareces! 😫😫

???: Aquí arribaaa... 🎶😄😄

Crepa: ¡Papi, Eliz y yo tenemos una vista increíble desde aquí! ¡Sube con nosotras! 😄😄

Crowley: ¡Están muy alto! 😱😱

Jodie: ¡Niñas, bajen ahora! No pueden volar tan alto sin supervisión. ¡O bajan ahora o se quedarán sin cerezas para el almuerzo! 😠

Crepa y Eliz: Oww... 😩😩

Jodie: Bueno, los niños a veces son un poco traviesos, pero en general son muy... ¡Terry, Xander, dejen de pelearse!

Terry: ¡Él dijo que su papá vuela más rápido que el mío y no es cierto! 😠😠

Xander: ¡Tú dijiste que tu mamá junta mejores frutas que la mía, tú eres el mentiroso! 😠😠

Jodie (con un tic en el ojo): Como decía, Crowley... puedes empezar ahora mismo... eh... si te parece...

Crepa: Papi, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Por allí se regresa a los nidos, la guardería es aquí! 😄

Crowley: ¡Ahh, sí, cierto! Qué descuido el mío, casi me voy por accidente... jejeje...

Jodie: 😥😥

Crowley: ¡Ahh, no llore, señora jefa, me quedo, me quedo! Yo la ayudo... (Y que el dios del bosque me de paciencia 😓)

..................................................................................

Crowley mediador

Crowley: Bueno, niños... cómo todos saben, soy el padre de Crepa...

Eliz: ¿El que vive en la montaña? 😲

Crowley: ¡Exacto! Ustedes seguramente conocen a su otro papá, Aziraphale. Ahora me conocen a mí... ¿Por qué no se presentan ustedes también? 😊

Eliz: ¡Yo me llamo Eliz! Crepa es mi mejor amiga. ¡La quiero mucho!

Crepa: ¡Y yo también te quiero! Papi, el papá de Eliz cuida el árbol de la señora Jodie. ¡Es muy importante!

Crowley: Ohh, que bien... ¡Muy bien, pequeña! ¿Y ustedes?

Terry: ¡Yo me llamo Terry, y cuando crezca voy a ser el jefe de los murciélagos de la fruta! 😄

Xander: ¡No, el jefe voy a ser yo! 😠

Terry: ¡Sigue soñando! 😠

Crowley: Niños, niños, por favor, no se peleen... Pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Xander: Xander, señor. Soy tres semanas mayor que él, ¡así que no hay forma que me gane! 😤😤

Eliz: Están tooodo el día así, peleando... son insoportables 🙄🙄

Crowley: Entiendo... ¡Bueno, a ver, dejen de pelearse y presten atención! Xander, Terry. ¿Por qué pelean tanto?

Xander: ¡Es obvio, por que...! Eh...

Terry: ¡Porque él es un...! Bueno...

Crepa: No deberían pelear así, tienen que ser amigos, como Eliz y yo 😔😔

Crowley: ¿Lo ven? Ni siquiera saben por qué discuten tanto, así que probablemente no haya ningún motivo importante. ¿Por qué entonces no hacen las paces, se dan un abrazo y dejan de lado esa actitud tan infantil? ¿Acaso no son murciélagos grandes ya?

Terry y Xander: ¡¡Claro que somos grandes!!

Eliz: Demuéstrenlo 😊

Crowley: Eso es, Eliz tiene razón. Demuestren que son grandecitos y dejen sus discusiones de lado.

Terry: Bueno... Lo siento, Xander, por llamarte mentiroso.

Xander: Yo lamento haberte dicho presumido.

Eliz: ¡Síí, abrazo! 😄😄

Crowley: ¡Así me gusta! Bueno, ahora podemos almorzar tranquilos como dijo la Jefa. ¿Quién quiere ayudarme a traer las frutas?

Xander y Terry: ¡¡Yo lo haré!!

Crowley: 😶😶😶

Xander: ¡Yo ayudaré al señor Crowley, sé cargar muy bien las frutas!

Terry: ¡Ni hablar, lo ayudaré yo porque tengo mejores reflejos!

Crowley: Crepita, mi amor... ¿Me ayudas tú mejor? 😅

..........................................................................................

Permiso de papá

Crowley: ¡Xander, suelta esa piedra! ¡Terry, tira esa rama espinosa ahora mismo!

Terry: ¡No hasta que se disculpe por comer mis cerezas súper especiales! 😠😠

Xander: ¡Tú te comiste primero mis duraznos! 😠😠

Crowley: ¡Basta! La comida es para compartir y... ¡¡Eliz, baja ahora mismo de ahí o le diré a tu padre!!

Crepa: Papi, ¿estás nervioso? 😄

Crowley: ¿¿En dónde me ves nervioso??

Crepa: No, yo... yo solo preguntaba 🥺🥺🥺

Crowley: ¡Ay, no! Hijita, lo siento, no era mi intención gritarte... ¡Ven aquí, tesoro! Deja que papi te de un abrazo, no llores... Mi dulce Crepa, la murciélago más linda del bosque. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Crepa: Bueno... ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en el árbol de Eliz? Así ella y yo podríamos conversar toda la noche...

Crowley: ¿Y acaso no conversan lo suficiente en la guardería? 😕

Eliz: ¡No, señor Crowley! Nunca es suficiente tiempo, porque estos dos idiotas...

Terry y Xander: ¡¡Oye!!

Eliz: ... estos dos se pelean sin parar, y por culpa de su barullo la señora Jodie tiene que interrumpir nuestros juegos para separarlos. Por eso invité a Crepa a mi árbol... ¡por favor, déjela quedarse! ¡Nos portaremos bien! 😇

Crowley: Bueno, tendría que consultarlo con Aziraphale... casi está por llegar a recoger a Crepita, le preguntaremos ni bien aparezca. ¿Sí?

Crepa: ¡Sí, papi! ¿Verdad que papi Zira no sabe que estarás aquí conmigo? 😄😄

Crowley: Se llevará una sorpresa, pero apuesto a que estará feliz que haya decidido ayudar a su jefa con los niños. ¡Bien! Si Zira te da permiso, puedes ir con tu amiguita. Mientras tanto...

Xander: ¡¡Te comiste mis duraznos!!

Terry: ¡¡Esos duraznos estaban rancios!!

Xander: ¡¡Devuélveme mis duraznos!!

Terry: ¡¡Oblígame!!

Crowley: ¡¡BASTA, MOCOSOS!! ¡Paren de pelear ahora mismo o ya verán lo que es bueno! 😠😠😠

Eliz: ¿Crees que tu papá Zira te dará permiso de venir?

Crepa: ¡Seguro! Mi papá confía en los tuyos, no habrá problemas 😊😊

Eliz: ¡Oh, maravilloso! Así podremos hablar a gusto. ¡Quiero saber todo de la vez que te cruzaste con esa humana y su amigo murciélago! ¿Cómo eran? ¿Dijeron algo interesante? 😃😃

Crepa: ¡Oh, no fue nada agradable! Ya sabes que no hay que confiar en humanos... y menos en murciélagos traidores como ese feo y repelente de Neil 😤😤

Neil (en casa de Ana): ¡Ay! Siento un gran dolor en el pecho 😫😫

Ana: ¿Debería llamar al veterinario? 😥


	20. Capítulo 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro capítulos de Amor Frutal.

Telarañas

Aziraphale: Cielos, ¡que tarde es! Sandalphon, ¡nunca más harás de guía! Por tu culpa nos desviamos mucho de nuestra ruta y ahora estoy llegando tarde a recoger a mi hija 😠😠

Sandalphon: Pues lo siento, ¡disculpa! Lo hubieras hecho tú, ya que eres tan inteligente 😤😤

Miguel: ¡Ya, dejen de discutir! Zira tiene razón, perdimos tiempo y la Jefa querrá saber por qué.

Aziraphale: ¡Por suerte nuestra señora es muy responsable y está cuidando a los niños! Ya casi llegamos... 😄

Miguel: Te acompañaremos, debemos verl... ¡Ahhh! 😱

Sandalphon: ¿Qué, qué pasó...? ¡Puaj! ¡Telarañas! 😫😫

Aziraphale: ¿Por qué están estas telarañas aquí si no hay arañas en esta parte del bosque? ¿Qué está pasando? 😫

???: ¡Te dije que era mala idea, tonto!

???: ¿A quién le dices tonto, cabeza de chorlito?

Miguel: ¡Oigan, mocosos! ¿Ustedes pusieron esta porquería aquí? ¡Ya verán cuando le diga a sus padres! 😠😠😠

Jodie (volando desesperada): ¡Terry, Xander! ¡Pequeños traviesos, les dije que no se alejaran de nuevo! Oh... ¡Zira, Miguel, Sandalphon! ¿Qué pasó? 😲

Miguel: ¡Jefa, sáquenos de aquí, por favor! ¡Esta telaraña está sucia y huele muy feo! 😭😭

Jodie: Mil disculpas, ¡es por mi causa! No soy tan buena niñera como creía... ¡Si no fuera por la ayuda de Crowley, no sé como me las arreglaría con todo! 😫

Aziraphale: ¿Crowley? ¿Mi Crowley? 😲😲

Jodie: ¡Sí! Vino a traer a Crepa esta mañana y se ofreció de voluntario. A él parecen respetarlo más, ¡no entiendo por qué se siguen escapando así! 😩

Xander: Solo queríamos cazar algún insecto con esa telaraña vieja que encontramos tirada...

Miguel: Ustedes son murciélagos de la fruta, ¡no le mientan a la Jefa, mocosos!

Terry: ¡No le digas mentiroso a Xander, vieja bruja! 😠

Miguel: ¿¿Cómo?? 😠😠😠😠

Jodie: ¡Basta, no peleen! Miguel, compórtate, eres una adulta... niños, ¿para qué querían cazar insectos?

Xander: Bueno... nosotros comemos frutas, pero vimos a Crepa comerse un grillo que le regaló su papá, y pensamos que sería buena idea intentarlo.

Terry: No hicimos nada malo, señora Jodie. Por favor, no le diga a nuestros papás 😔

Jodie: ¡Tan tiernos...! 😆😆 Eh, digo... ¡que sea la última vez que se escapan así de la guardería, oyeron! 😤😤

Aziraphale: Todo es muy emotivo pero, ¡quiero ver a mi familia enseguida, señora! No puedo esperar a saber sobre el nuevo empleo de Crowley 😊😊

Jodie: Ha sido un primer día movido... pero estoy segura que todo se acomodará con el correr de los días 😊

........................................................................................

El permiso de papi Zira

Crepa: ¡Papi Zira! ¡Viniste! 😄😄

Crowley: ¡Mi ángel, al fin llegaste para sacarme de este loquero... quiero decir, al fin llegaste! 😭😭

Aziraphale: Ya, ya... mis amores, tranquilos, ya podemos volver a casa. Señora Jodie, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi familia. Es usted muy gentil 😌

Jodie: Que va, gracias a tu esposo por ayudarme. Con permiso, iré a cuidar de los niños hasta que vengan sus padres.

Eliz: ¡Chst! Crepa... recuerda mi invitación 😊😊

Aziraphale: ¿Cuál invitación, pequeña?

Crepa: Papi Zira, mi amiga Eliz me invitó a dormir en su árbol... ¿Puedo ir? Pooorfa... 🥺🥺

Crowley: Le dije que estaba bien, pero que debía pedirte permiso antes. ¿Qué te parece, ángel?

Aziraphale: Bueno, el papá de Eliz custodia el árbol de la Jefa, así que sé que son murciélagos de confianza... de acuerdo tesoro, puedes ir.

Crepa: ¡Sííí, muchas gracias, papi Zira! 😄😄

Aziraphale: Pero debes prometer que vas a portarte bien, ¿de acuerdo? No te alejarás del árbol, no volarás sin la supervisión de un adulto. Eliz, ¿tu papá tiene guardia hoy?

Eliz: Sí, señor Zira. Pero nos cuidará mamá. No se preocupe, no estaremos solas 😊

Aziraphale: ¿Te vendrán a buscar, no?

Eliz: ¡Seguro! Si espera usted un momento, los verá llegar.

Crepa: ¡Oh, estoy tan contenta, mi primera noche en lo de una amiga! Será genial. ¡Estoy tan ansiosa!

Aziraphale: Mírala, Crowley... crece tan rápido... ¿Debería llorar o mejor espero a que estemos a solas? 😔😔

Crowley: No llores, ángel, ¡no es para tanto! Crepita es una bebé todavía, no sé de donde sacas que está creciendo solo porque irá a dormir al árbol de una amiguita.

Aziraphale: ¿Tú crees? 🥺

Crowley: ¡Seguro! Míralas. ¿De qué podrían hablar en su reunión, aparte de juegos y como hacer golosinas con frutas? 😊😊

Eliz: Oye, Crepa... ¿Quién te parece más guapo? ¿Terry o Xander? 😉

Crepa: ¡Ninguno! ¿Por qué? ¿A ti te gusta alguno?

Eliz: ¡Fuchi, no! Son dos tontos y no me gustan los tontos, pero admito que los shippeo...

Crepa: ¿Los qué? 😮

Eliz: ¿No sabes lo que es shippear?

Crepa: No...

Eliz: Ahhh... entonces tendré mucho que explicarte esta noche ☺☺

.................................................................................

Lo mejor de dos mundos

Eliz: .... y entonces la señora Jodie nos mandó a dormir la siesta, porque hacía mucho calor. Y Terry y Xander se quedaron dormidos juntos, ¡se veían adorables! 😄😄

Crepa: ¿Ah, sí? ¡No me lo puedo imaginar! 😮

Eliz: ¡Yo tampoco! Por eso me sorprendió, porque siempre andan gritándose. ¡Pero te digo que harían bonita pareja! Cuando sean mayores, claro...

Crepa: A lo mejor. Mis papis son dos murciélagos macho y son pareja, y me tienen a mí... así que todo puede pasar 😊

Eliz: Cuenta, cuenta. ¿A ti te gustaría casarte algún día?

Crepa: Oh... supongo que sí.

Eliz: ¿No estás segura?

Crepa: No... porque tengo mucho por conocer todavía, ¿entiendes? Soy una híbrida y ni siquiera he visitado el hogar de mi papi Crowley aún. No conozco casi nada de mi mitad insectívora. No sé como seré de grande. Debo aprender mucho antes de pensar en novios 😌

Eliz: Bueno, eso tiene sentido. ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo estoy segura que serás una maravillosa murciélago, no importa que parte de ti predomine en un futuro 😊

Crepa: Jijiji... ¡Gracias, amiga! 😆😆

Eliz: Quizás cuando el señor Crowley regrese a la montaña te lleve con él un tiempo, ¿no? Para ese entonces ya podrás volar sin problemas distancias largas.

Crepa: A mí me encantaría, pero a papi Zira puede que no 😥

Eliz: Tranquila, eso es así ahora, porque aún eres pequeña y se asustó mucho cuando se cruzaron con la humana y ese tal Neil. Pero con el tiempo lo olvidará y te dejará ir donde quieras.

Crepa: Nunca entenderé por qué uno de los nuestros es amigo de una humana. ¡Eso está mal! Son nuestros enemigos... ¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza? 😤

Eliz: Bueno, jamás sabrás sus motivos si no le preguntas. Si volvieras a cruzártelo, ¿hablarías con él?

Crepa: ¡Claro que no! 😤😤

Eliz: Pero, ¿y si te da mucha curiosidad?

Crepa: Ah... no, no, ¡de todos modos no debo hablar con él! 😫😫

Eliz: Nunca digas nunca, amiga... cuando seamos mayores y podamos volar solas, es probable que conozcamos mucho más del mundo que los árboles de la bandada. Entonces podrías tener la respuesta a tu duda.

...................................................................................

Los amigos de Crepa

Crepa: 😊😊😊

Aziraphale: ¡Ohh, pero si es mi hijita adorada, que está más hermosa que nunca! 😍😍

Crepa: ¡Papi, no es para tanto! Solamente me puse el lazo que me regaló papi Crowley, y me acicalé las alas como me enseñó Eliz 😊

Aziraphale: Te llevas muy bien con tu amiga, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no la invitas tú a nuestro árbol la próxima vez?

Crepa: ¿En serio? ¿Puedo hacerlo? 😲

Aziraphale: ¡Claro que sí, tesoro! Quiero que crezcas feliz y llena de amigos, así que hoy cuando llegues a la guardería, invita a todos a pasar una noche en nuestro árbol. Prepararé una linda fiesta para ustedes.

Crepa: ¡Oh, me encanta la idea, papi! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! 😆😆

Crowley: Hola, mis amores... ¿Me extrañaron? ☺

Aziraphale: ¡Querido, llegas a tiempo! ¿Dónde estabas?

Crowley: Fui al río a refrescarme un poco, ángel. Aquí en el bosque les sobra el agua, y me gusta aprovechar eso. Pero díganme, ¿de qué hablaban?

Aziraphale: Le decía a Crepa que ahora en cuanto lleguen a la guardería, aproveche a invitar a sus amigos a nuestro árbol, a dormir aquí.

Crowley: ¿Eh?

Aziraphale: La semana pasada Crepa durmió en lo de su amiga, ¿recuerdas? Me pareció buena idea que ahora ella invite a Eliz.

Crepa: ¡Por favor, papi Crowley, di que me das permiso! 😄

Crowley: Bueno, no le veo nada de malo...

Crepa: ¿Y puedo invitar también a Xander y a Terry?

Crowley: ¿A esos demonios? ¡Ni hablar!

Aziraphale: Queridooo... 😠😠

Crowley: ¡Zira, son unos salvajes! ¿Por qué tengo que cuidarlos en la guardería y en mi casa también? 😭😭

Crepa: ¡Papi, no llores! Si no quieres no los invito... 😔

Crowley (culpable): No, querida, no estoy diciendo que no puedan venir... sé que son tus amiguitos tanto como Eliz, así que si quieres invitarlos está bien para mí. Hazlo.

Crepa: ¿En serio?

Crowley: ¡Claro! De alguna manera Zira y yo veremos de cuidarlos y que no se escapen en medio de la noche a pelear con serpientes o algo así.

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley, no seas exagerado! Solo son niños 😄😄

Crepa: ¡Estoy segura que no causarán problemas, papi Crowley! Además ellos no son malos, solo están tratando de impresionarse el uno al otro 😊😊

Crowley: ¿Un momento, qué?

Crepa: Eh... ¡Nada, nada! ¿Nos vamos ya? 😅


	21. Capítulo 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de tres diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Historia de amor

Xander: Señor Crowley...

Crowley: ¿Sí?

Xander: ¿Cómo se conocieron usted y el señor Aziraphale? 😊

Eliz: ¡Yo también quiero saber! 😄

Terry: Usted vive muy lejos, ¿cómo llegó hasta el bosque?

Crepa: Papi, ¿yo todavía no había nacido, verdad?

Crowley: ¡Con calma, con calma! Si me preguntan todos a la vez no puedo responder...

Crepa: Perdón, papi... ¿Pero si podemos saber?

Crowley: Claro. Verán, aunque yo vivo en la montaña, siempre me gustó volar lejos y explorar otros lugares. Fue así como una noche llegué hasta este bosque.

Crepa, Eliz, Xander y Terry: Ohhhh... 😮😮😮😮

Crowley: Aziraphale estaba despierto en unos árboles frutales cerca del suyo, recogiendo manzanas. Apenas lo vi, fue como ver a un ángel 😌

Crepa y Eliz: ¡Ahh, qué bonito! 😆😆

Crowley: No me animé a hablarle esa noche, pero volví a la siguiente con regalos para él. Le traje unas ricas bananas que robé de las casas humanas.

Xander y Terry: ¡Ohh, qué genial! 😆😆

Crowley: De a partir de entonces vine seguido a visitarlo, primero como amigos, luego empezamos a volar juntos en citas amistosas, luego simplemente las cosas se fueron dando. Nos enamoramos. Tuvimos miedo al principio, porque no sabíamos si era posible que un murciélago de la fruta y uno de la montaña formaran una pareja.

Crepa: ¡Como mis otros papis! ¡Ellos también eran de razas diferentes! 😄😄

Crowley: Sí, tesoro. Lo cierto es que hablamos con la señora Jodie, y luego con mi jefe Lucifer, y a ninguno le pareció mal que estuviéramos juntos, así que decidimos unirnos para siempre. Luego te conocimos, Crepita adorada, y ahora somos la familia más feliz de todo el mundo 😊

Eliz: ¡Es... es una hermosa historia de amor! 😭😭

Crepa: ¡Estoy muy feliz de que ahora sean mis papis! 😭😭

Xander: ¡Es una historia fascinante! Y eso que usted y el señor Zira son dos machos...

Terry: ¡Oye, no seas bruto! ¿Qué importa que sean dos machos? 😤

Xander: ¡No soy bruto y no dije que fuera un problema! Aprende a escuchar, cabeza de pájaro 😤

Terry: ¿¿Quieres pelear, eh?? 😠😠

Crowley: Oigan... ¡Basta! Aprendan de mí y de lo dulce que fui con mi Zira, nunca van a conquistarse si se agreden todo el tiempo.

Terry: 😱😱😱

Xander: Pero... ¿¿Pero qué cosas dice, señor Crowley?? ¿¿De dónde saca que quiero conquistar a este idiota?? 😫

Eliz: Ups 😅

...............................................................................

Pijamada en el árbol inefable

Crepa: Papi Zira, ¡hola! 😄

Aziraphale: ¡Crepita! Querida, llegaron temprano...

Crowley: Culpa mía, ángel. Con tantos niños a mi cargo no quería correr riesgos, así que los traje directamente de la guardería.

Aziraphale: Hiciste bien, querido. Niños, bienvenidos a nuestro árbol, pasen y pónganse cómodos, por favor 😊

Xander (tímido): Muchas gracias, señor Zira.

Terry (tímido): Tiene un árbol muy bonito, señor Zira.

Aziraphale: Que murcielaguitos más educados tienes por amigos, hija 😊 ¡Oh, tú eres Eliz! Bienvenida, querida.

Eliz: Gracias, señor. Mis papás le mandan saludos.

Crowley: ¡Bueno! Ángel, si no te importa, iré al río a beber un poco de agua y enseguida regreso. ¿Te traigo algo por el camino?

Aziraphale: No, gracias, querido. Ve tranquilo, yo me arreglo con los pequeños.

Crowley: Ése es mi esposo 😘😘

Aziraphale: ¡Bien, niños, pónganse cómodos donde gusten! El nido de Crepa es grande, si quieren pueden posarse ahí mientras preparo la cena.

Eliz: ¡Huele muy rico, señor Zira! ¿Qué es? 😊

Aziraphale: Crowley me comentó que les gusta comer en su almuerzo, así que trocé un poco de todo: duraznos, cerezas, manzanas y algo de sandía. Y aparté algunos insectos de luz para Crepita, porque necesita alimentarse de acuerdo a su doble biología.

Terry: Wow... había escuchado que esos insectos viven cerca del (baja la voz) poblado humano... ¿Cómo los consiguió, señor Zira? 😲

Aziraphale: Mi esposo Crowley es el mejor cazador de su bandada, pequeño. Es valiente como pocos también, así que no le costó mucho acercarse al pueblo de Tadfield para capturar insectos.

Crepa: ¡Yo le dije que no hacía falta! Me da miedo que papá Crowley vuele por allí 😫

Aziraphale: Princesa, no te asustes, ¡de verdad! Todavía no has visto volar a Crowley al máximo de su capacidad, te sorprendería saber cuando veloz es. No hay humano que pueda hacerle daño, además, a él le hace feliz conseguir tu insecto favorito.

Xander: Crepa, ¡tu papá Crowley es muy genial! ¿Crees que podría llevarnos de cacería?

Eliz: ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? Nosotros no necesitamos cazar, solo recoger fruta.

Xander: ¡Pues porque es una aventura, para qué más voy a querer! ¡Terry, diles!

Terry: No soy loro para repetir tus palabras 😤

Crepa: ¡Por favor, no peleen! Vinimos para divertirnos... ya sé, mientras papá Zira termina de preparar nuestra comida, ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?

Xander: Está bien... ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Crepa: Podríamos jugar a las escondidas. Eliz, ¿qué opinas?

Eliz: Buena idea. ¡Yo me ofrezco para contar primero! 😄

Crepa: Esperen, le diré antes a papá Zira para que no se asuste si no nos ve.

Aziraphale: Ya los oí, princesa. No me parece mal que jueguen a esconderse, pero no se alejen demasiado, ¿está bien? La cena estará pronto.

............................................................................

Cerca del río

Eliz: Bien, contaré hasta treinta y se esconderán, ¿de acuerdo? Ahí voy: uno... dos... tres...

Xander: Nunca me atraparás, ¡puedo volar muy rápido y eso me dará la ventaja para esconderme!

Terry: Pues si tú vas por ahí, yo iré en dirección contraria, ¡no sea cosa que me toque esconderme contigo!

Eliz: ¡Dejen de hablar y echen a volar, tortolitos! Siete... ocho... 😊

Xander y Terry: ¡¡No somos tortolitoooos!! 😫😫

Crepa: ¡Ay! Mejor me apuro... a ver... aquí no, estoy muy cerca y me encontrará fácilmente... Pero si me alejo mucho papá Zira se enojará conmigo. Ahhh, ¿qué hago? 😫

Eliz (a lo lejos): Trece... catorce...

Crepa: ¡Oh, bueno, me esconderé en el límite de los árboles y el río! Papá Crowley anda cerca, así que no pasará nada malo si...

???: ¿Crepa... eres tú?

Crepa: ¿Pero qué...? ¡Tú! 😠😠

Neil: ¡Eres Crepa! La murciélago de la otra vez, que se perdió con el...

Crepa (aleteando): ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Mi papi está cerca y te castigará si me tocas!

Neil: No voy a hacerte nada, ¿por quién me tomas? Solo estaba dando un paseo nocturno. No sabía que estarías aquí.

Crepa: ¡Debes irte! Estás en territorio de los murciélagos de la fruta. Aquí no queremos a traidores como tú, ¡regresa con tu humana y déjanos en paz! 😠

Neil: Por favor, Crepa, escúchame. Sé que los humanos pueden ser peligrosos para los animales salvajes, pero Ana no es así. Lo juro. Ella me salvó...

Crepa: Sí, claro... 😑

Neil: ¡Es verdad! Cuando yo era bebé mis padres murieron, mi bandada se separó por las tormentas, y fue Anathema quien me rescató. Me llevó con otro humano que cura animales para darme medicinas, y luego me tuvo en su casa y me alimentó para que estuviera fuerte.

Crepa: Bueno... aunque digas eso...

Neil: No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, de verdad. Vivimos en las afueras del pueblo, sin causar problemas... no tienes que temer, no...

Crowley: ¡¡Aléjate de mi hija, intruso!! 😬😬😬

Crepa: ¡Papi Crowley! 😲

Neil: ¡Señor, espere, no es lo que parece...!

Crowley: ¿Cómo te atreves a volver por aquí? Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza. Regresa con tu humana, ¡regresa ahora antes que te de una paliza! 😬

Neil: No soy malo, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie... ¡Créame! Crepa, dile... 😩

Crepa: Papi... papi, ¿vas a lastimarlo? 😥

Crowley: Aggggh... ¡Tú! Vete por las buenas de una vez. No quiero que mi hija me vea golpeando a alguien, pero si vuelves por este bosque tendré que encargarme de ti. ¿Lo captas? 😠

Neil: Yo vivo en una cabaña en el límite del bosque...

Crowley: ¡Pues ahí te quedas! No vengas a nuestro territorio. Crepa cariño, regresa ahora con Zira y con tus amiguitos. Yo vigilaré que este intruso se marche.

Crepa: ¿No vas a pelear, verdad? 🥺

Crowley: No, nena. Tranquila ☺

Crepa: Bueno... (Mira de reojo a Neil)

Neil: No soy malo, Crepa. Ni tampoco Ana. Lo juro 😔😔


	22. Capítulo 22.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El encuentro con Neil preocupa a los padres de Crepa. Pero ella, ¿está igual de preocupada que los adultos?

El fin de una noche agitada

-¡Crowley! ¡Al fin llegas!- exclamó Aziraphale al ver volver a su esposo con expresión enojada.- Dime si es verdad lo que le oí a Crepa. ¿Llegaste tarde porque estabas ahuyentando a un intruso?

-Es verdad- asintió Crowley mientras se posaba en una rama.- Primero dime, ¿cómo están los pequeños?

-Estaban algo nerviosos, así que los dejé comiendo fruta azucarada para que se entretengan. Por favor, ¿ahora podrías contarme qué pasó?

-Volvía de beber agua en el río cuando vi a ese murciélago traidor, Neil, hablando con nuestra hija. Tratando de engatusarla con su falsa amistad. ¡Me puse tan furioso, ángel! Hubiera querido echarlo a golpes del bosque, pero me contuve para que Crepa no tuviera que ver algo tan desagradable.

-¡Oh, cielos!- gimió el murciélago blanco sin dejar de aletear por los nervios.- Esta vez se acercó demasiado a nuestro territorio, Crowley. Me siento culpable. Si hubiera vigilado mejor a Crepa, esto no habría pasado...

-No digas eso, claro que no es tu culpa. Crepa está aprendiendo a volar sola, y a jugar con sus amigos. Apuesto a que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había alejado tanto. No podemos vigilarla literalmente a cada segundo, ángel, no te angusties pensando que has hecho algo mal.

-No quiero que ese extraño se acerque a Crepa- declaró Aziraphale con rabia.- Los humanos ya le han hecho mucho daño, no dejaré que lo hagan de nuevo valiéndose de un espía como él.

-¡Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso! ¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer?

-Por la mañana hablaré con la jefa para que aumente las medidas de seguridad. No podemos dejar que un espía de los humanos se acerque a nuestros nidos, debemos hacer lo necesario para que todos estén seguros.

-Bien pensado, ángel- dijo Crowley, volando hasta su esposo y rodeándolo con un ala.- Tranquilo, que yo pondré de mi parte. Haré las rondas nocturnas y estaré muy alerta a cualquier cosa sospechosa. No permitiré que ese sinvergüenza se acerque a nuestra hija.

(...)

Era ya muy de madrugada y Eliz se resistía a quedarse dormida. Habían cenado con todo lujo y el señor Crowley les había contado sus historias para animarlos, pero no quería acostarse sin antes estar segura que Crepa estaba bien. Su amiga había vuelto extraña después de jugar a las escondidas en el bosque, y entendía que no hubiera querido hablar demasiado delante de sus padres. Quizás ahora tuviera ganas.

-Oye, Crepa, ¿estás dormida?

-No...

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó allí en el río?

Crepa suspiró y se giró para mirar a Eliz, y contestó por lo bajo:- No sé qué decirte. No sé tampoco cómo debería tomarme ese encuentro...

-¿Hablas de Neil, verdad?

-Ése. No creí que lo vería así de repente, tan cerca de casa. Me tomó por sorpresa y se puso a hablarme de cosas raras, y a tratar de convencerme que ni él ni su humana quieren hacernos daño. Era lo único que repetía.

-¿Y tú le creíste?

-¡Claro que no! Está amaestrado por una humana, su palabra no es de fiar.

-Y sin embargo tú misma acabas de decir que no intentó hacerte nada, solo hablar contigo.

-Uhh...

-Crepa... Eres mi amiga, y te quiero mucho. No quiero que sufras.

-Lo sé. Estoy muy agradecida por tenerte como amiga.

-Entonces piensa en esto que digo. Yo no conozco a Neil y no puedo asegurar que sea malo o bueno, pero, ¿qué pasaría si de verdad es sincero con lo que dice, y ni él ni la humana tienen malas intenciones? ¿Has pensado que podría ser honesto después de todo?

Crepa aleteó un poco y observó a sus amigos Xander y Terry; después de la comilona habían quedado tan exhaustos, que yacían dormidos el uno junto al otro como dos angelitos. El que no los conociera y los viera en ese momento, pensaría que eran siempre así de tiernos e inocentes. ¿Y si las apariencias engañaban también con Neil? ¿Y si de verdad era un buen murciélago que sólo quería hacer amigos, y lo estaban juzgando mal demasiado pronto?

-Eliz, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero mejor seguimos hablando otro día, ¿sí? Estoy empezando a sentir sueño...

-Lo entiendo, y está bien. Yo también estoy cansada, solo quería asegurarme que no te sintieras mal por haber visto de nuevo a Neil.

-Estaré bien. No te preocupes. Todavía no sé qué pensar de él, pero no dejaré que me afecte. El bosque es grande y él tiene su hogar... ¿cuántas chances hay de que vuelva a verlo después de todo?


	23. Capítulo 23.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Excursión con los recolectores

Jodie: Bueno, niños, silencio... hoy vamos a tener una excursión y quiero que todos se porten muy bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Crepa: ¡Sí, señora, estamos listos! 😄😄

Jodie: Iremos a visitar a los recolectores que, como saben, se encargan de juntar las frutas especiales para la bandada. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuales son?

Xander: Las cerezas, los duraznos, la sandía... las frutas que crecen en los rincones alejados del bosque.

Jodie: ¡Exacto! Por alguna razón, en este bosque crecen muy diversos tipos de fruta, pero en zonas muy específicas. Nuestros valientes recolectores vuelan a esas zonas y recogen lo necesario para alimentar a los niños de la bandada, como ustedes, ya que precisan de más nutrientes para crecer sanos y fuertes.

Crepa: ¡Mi papi Zira es recolector! 😆😆

Eliz: Y mi mamá también. ¡Seguro nos estarán esperando allá!

Jodie: Así es, ya han sido avisados de nuestra excursión y nos mostraran como trabajan. Por cuestiones de seguridad, viajarán con nosotros algunos murciélagos mayores, como el señor Crowley...

Crowley: Perdón por el retraso, estuve dando unas vueltas alrededor por si...

Crepa: 😮😮

Crowley: ... bueno, por la dudas. ¿Ya estamos listos?

Jodie: No, también tiene que acompañarnos Miguel. Confío mucho en ella y estoy segura que nos protegerá...

Terry: ¡Psst! ¡Chicas!

Eliz: ¿Qué?

Terry: A que recolectamos más frutas que ustedes 😜

Eliz: ¡Cállate! Crepa y yo los venceremos. ¿Verdad, Crepa?

Crepa: Sí...

Eliz: ¿Estás bien? 😥

Crepa: Sí, no te preocupes. Solo pensaba en... en cosas.

Eliz (bajando la voz): ¿Esas "cosas" se llaman Neil?

Crepa: ¡¡Claro que no!! 😫😫

Crowley: Princesa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? 😲

Crepa: ¡No es nada, papá! Es solo que... eh... ¡Terry nos está desafiando a ver quien recolecta más frutas hoy!

Terry: ¿Eh?

Eliz: ¡Sí, y dijo que nos haría polvo como si nada!

Terry: ¡Oye, eso no es cierto! ¡No le crea, señor Crowley!

Crowley: ¡Bueno, basta! Nadie hará polvo a nadie. Juntarán solo algunas frutas como recuerdo, nada más, así que no se ilusionen con competencias.

Xander: No les hagas caso, Terry, no llores. Seguro que lo hacemos mejor de todas formas.

Terry: Snif... sí... 🥺

Eliz y Crepa: Awww... 😍😍

Xander y Terry: 😰😰

Crowley: Ah, la juventud, quien tuviera un poco de eso de nuevo 😌

.......................................................................................

Si el destino quiere

Anathema: ¿Neil, qué sucede? ¡No has tocado tu comida! 😲

Neil: No quiero comer.

Anathema: Pero tienes que hacerlo, querido, aún eres un murciélago joven y debes alimentarte correctamente...

Neil: ¡Dije que no quiero! 😤😤

Anathema: Jovencito, no me hables así. Yo no te he hecho nada 😠

Neil: Sí... ya lo sé. Perdóname, Ana, supongo que no estoy de humor hoy 😔

Anathema: ¿Es por lo que pasó la otra noche en el río?

Neil: .... Los murciélagos del bosque me odian. Creen que quiero acercarme a ellos para hacerles daño, ¡y no es así! Es tan frustrante. Si tan solo me escucharan, verían que están equivocados y que ni tú ni yo les queremos hacer nada.

Anathema: Neil, escucha. Tal vez sería mejor que te alejes de ellos un tiempo, por tu seguridad.

Neil: ¿Qué? ¡No es justo! 😫😫

Anathema: Lo sé, pequeño, pero piensa en esto, ¿qué pasaría si te atacan la próxima vez que te vean rondando su territorio? Sería terrible, y yo no puedo permitir eso.

Neil: Pero yo... y Cre... eh...

Anathema: ¿Crepa?

Neil: ¡No he dicho Crepa, lo dijiste tú! 😫😫

Anathema: Ah, el amor joven... quien tuviera un poco de eso todavía 😌

Neil: ¡Ana! >/////<

Anathema: Ven aquí. Deja que te de un abrazo, querido. No sufras por Crepa, estoy segura que si ustedes están destinados, se podrán encontrar en el momento correcto.

Neil (con timidez): ¿De verdad lo crees?

Anathema: Totalmente. Solo debes ser paciente, cuidarte y cuidarla. ¿No me has dicho que sus padres son muy protectores?

Neil: Sí...

Anathema: Bueno, déjalos cuidarla. Crepa debe ser pequeña aún, pero crecerá pronto, volará sola, y entonces un día podrá tomar la decisión de buscarte o no.

Neil: Odio esperar. No es justo 😔😔

Anathema: Lo sé, Neil, pero por el momento es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

................................................................

Lecciones de vuelo

Crepa: Papi, ¿cuándo vas a enseñarme a volar largas distancias?

Crowley: ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene ese apuro, linda? 😮

Crepa: Bueno, he pensado que cuando tengas que volver con tu bandada, me gustaría ir contigo. No para siempre, claro, pero sí un tiempo...

Crowley: Wow, ¿en serio? ¿Quieres conocer mi hogar, Crepita? 😲

Crepa: ¡Por supuesto! Papi, si tú pudiste mudarte a este bosque por papi Zira y por mí, ¿por qué no podría yo mudarme a la montaña unas semanas y aprender sobre tu raza? Después de todo, soy insectívora también. Quiero conocer mi propia historia.

Crowley: ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, princesa! 😭😭 No te has olvidado de tu mitad insectívora, y no tienes miedo de aventurarte lejos como yo. ¡Eres una digna hija de Crowley! 😭😭😭

Crepa: Ya, ya, papi... ¡No llores! Aún falta para que te marches, así que eso nos da tiempo a practicar mis lecciones de vuelo. ¿No te parece?

Crowley: ¡Definitivamente! Empezaremos hoy mismo, después de ayudar en la guardería. Volaremos desde allí hasta los claros, una distancia lo bastante grande para tu primera lección, pero no tan peligrosa como para cruzarnos con enemigos.

Crepa: ¡Oh, genial! En los claros hay muchas plantas de aroma dulce, y eso atrae buenos insectos 😄

Crowley: Se nota que has escuchado bien mis anécdotas, ¿verdad? ¡Esa es mi hija! 😄😄

Crepa: ¿Crees que a los murciélagos de la montaña les caeré bien? Al fin y al cabo, no soy exactamente como ellos 😥

Crowley: No tengas miedo, Crepa, ¡claro que les caerás bien! Recuerda cuando eras bien pequeñita; Beelzebub te cuidaba, y hasta Lucifer vino un par de veces a visitar nuestro nido. Además yo les he hablado mucho de ti en este tiempo, así que estoy seguro que se mueren por conocerte.

Crepa: Oh... ¡eso significa que podré hacer amigos nuevos! Y comer cosas distintas, y dormir en una cueva como tú... ¡Qué emocionante! 😆😆

Crowley: Muy emocionante. ¡Ahh, no veo la hora de que llegue ese momento! Haré una lista de preparativos. ¿Por qué empezamos?

Crepa: ¿Por avisarle a papi Zira? 😅

Crowley: Buena idea. No quisiera olvidar eso y llevarme el regaño de mi vida 😄😅

................................................................

Invitado perdido

Crowley: Princesa, ¿estás lista para la lección de vuelo de hoy?

Crepa: ¡Sí, papá! Ya empaqué las frutas que me dio papá Zira para el almuerzo. ¡Estoy lista! 😄

Crowley: Bien, vamos yendo. Invité a alguien hoy para que nos ayude, así que no estaremos solos, ¿sí?

Crepa: ¿Quién viene, papi?

Aziraphale: Espero que sea alguien muy responsable, Crowley. No quiero que mi nena aprenda a volar con cualquiera 😠

Crowley: ¡Tranquilo, ángel! Sabes que me tomo la protección de Crepita muy en serio, no le pasará nada...

(Un rato después... un BUEN rato después)

Crepa: Papi, ¡se está haciendo tarde! ¿Dónde está tu invitado? Si no viene pronto tendremos que volver al árbol sin haber practicado nada 😫😫

Crowley: Hijita, no sé como pedirte disculpas, ¡ya debería haber llegado! A ver, ten; ve comiendo estos trozos de banana que te preparo Zira mientras esperamos.

Crepa: Mmm, está muy rica... papi, ¿tú no comes? 😋

Crowley: No, princesa, mientras comes iré a echar un vistazo a ver si anda por aquí... quizás se perdió y está siendo acechado por lobos, quien sabe 😧

(Mientras tanto, a unos cien metros de distancia)

Lucifer: A lo largo de mi vida he visto muchas bellezas, pero como la suya, ninguna... ¿Le han dicho que sus ojos brillan más que los escarabajos a la luz de la luna? 😍😍😍

Jodie: ¿Eh... gracias...? 😶

Gabriel: ¿Se supone que eso es un elogio? ¡Lárgate de aquí, nuestra jefa no tiene tiempo para oír estupideces! 😤😤

Lucifer: Ahora entiendo por qué mi hermana no te da chances, eres bien amargado 😤

Gabriel: 😱😱😱

Jodie: Señor Lucifer, es usted bienvenido a nuestro bosque siempre que desee pero, ¿hay algún motivo en particular para su visita a mi árbol?

Lucifer: Solo contemplar a la murciélago que gobierna mi corazón 😍😍😍

Jodie: Ay, muchas gracias... jejeje... Gabriel, vete a buscar a Crowley, anda... 😄😄😄

Lucifer: ¿Crowley? Me suena, me suena... me había pedido algo, estoy seguro... ¡Bah! Si no lo recuerdo no debe ser nada importante 😄


	24. Capítulo 24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro tiras de Amor Frutal.

Un murciélago honorable

Gabriel: Oye, Crowley…

Crowley: ¿Mh? ¿Qué quieres?

Gabriel: Bueno, supe que estás entrenando a tu hija para volar lejos, y que piensas llevártela contigo a la montaña la semana que viene.

Crowley: 😑😑 Así es. ¿Y? 

Gabriel: ¡Wahh, no pongas esa cara! 😫 Solo preguntaba por… eh… por ser educado, porque vi a Aziraphale angustiado esta mañana y me enteré. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser educado? 😤

Crowley: No trates de engañarme. Me lo preguntas porque quieres que le hable de ti a Beelzebub, ¿no es así? 😒

Gabriel: ¡Claro que no!

Crowley: Claaaro… 😑😑😑

Gabriel: ¡Oye, incluso yo tengo mi dignidad aunque no lo parezca!

Crowley: ¿Si te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, no? 😃

Gabriel: Me doy cuenta de todo, come insectos 😠😠 Además tu jefe ha sido bien claro al respecto. Su hermana no desea que la moleste, en ningún sentido. Mis atenciones no le son gratas. Y siendo así… no puedo seguir cortejándola. No sería de murciélago honorable insistir con alguien que ya me ha dado su “no" 😔😔

Crowley: Wow… te lo estás tomando con mucha calma 😯

Gabriel: Mis padres me educaron bien. No soy un acosador, si la encantadora Beelz…

Crowley: Pfff, Beelz, encantadora… 😄😄😄

Gabriel: ¡Ejem! 😠😠 Decía, si la señorita Beelz no tiene interés en mí, la dejaré tranquila. Soy un murciélago decente, que respeta a las hembras.

Crowley: Bueno, para ser sincero, ¡me impresionas! Creí que te echarías a llorar como un niño ante la negativa de Beelzy. ¡Qué bueno que hayas decidido seguir con tu vida! Te felicito! 😊

Sandalphon: Ya se ha echado a llorar la otra noche. Creo que ya no tiene lágrimas.

Gabriel: ¡Te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie! 😫😫

Crowley: Oh, vamos, no soy tan miserable, no voy a decírselo a nadie ahora. No tiene nada de malo llorar para desahogarse.

Sandalphon: ¡Sí! Eso no te hace menos macho 😤

Gabriel: ¿Ustedes creen? 🥺 

Crowley: ¡Seguro! Además, Beelz no es la única hembra soltera de Tadfield. Ya conocerás a otra murciélago, bonita, trabajadora, que recolecte frutas deliciosas…

Sandalphon: ¿Y no tienes una amiga en tu bandada para presentarle? Porque las nuestras lo han rechazado tanto que será difícil encontrar una nueva 🤔

Gabriel: ¡Es la última vez que te cuento mis cosas, chismoso! 😭😭  
……………………………………….

El plan de Terry y Xander

Terry: Crepa está aprendiendo a volar distancias largas. ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo? 😤

Xander: ¡Eso! Nosotros también tenemos edad para aprender.

Eliz: Tienen edad, pero no el permiso de sus padres ☺

Xander: 😰😰

Terry: Eres mala, ¿lo sabías? 😔

Eliz: Oh, vamos, ¡solo era una broma! No se lo tomen así. De todas formas, ¿para qué quieren volar largas distancias? Crepa lo hará para visitar el hogar de su papá Crowley, pero ustedes, ¿para qué quieren volar lejos?

Terry: ¡Pues para qué va a ser! Para ser murciélagos intrépidos como el señor Crowley. Para no quedarnos toda la vida en el bosque, para explorar el afuera y hacernos más fuertes.

Eliz: Bien, soñar es gratis después de todo así que, ¡no se rindan! 😘

Xander: Te detesto… 😑😑

Eliz: Puf, qué poco sentido del humor 😒 Mejor me voy, cuando se ponen así de sensibles no se puede hablar con ustedes.

Terry: ¡¡Sensible!! ¿¿Acaso parezco sensible?? 😤😤😤

Xander: De hecho, sí…

Terry: ¿¿Tú de qué lado estás?? 😠

Xander: Cálmate, ¿quieres? Perder la cabeza no hará que nos den permiso de volar lejos.

Terry: Pues entonces tendremos que darnos el permiso nosotros.   
Xander: ¡Ey, esa es una buena idea! Practiquemos por nuestra cuenta, al fin y al cabo ya sabemos volar, ¿o no? 😄😄

Terry: Y lo único que nos faltaría es entrenar la resistencia para llegar más lejos! 😄 Ahh, Xander, ¡somos unos genios! 😆😆

Xander: ¡Yo lo soy más, pero entiendo tu punto! 😄

Terry: Sabes, si quieres, podemos darnos un abrazo. Para sellar… eh… para sellar nuestro pacto. ¿Qué dices? >__<

Eliz (espiando): Eso es… muerde el cebo 😏

Xander: ¿Ehh? ¿Abrazo? 😲😲 Bueno, no es que esté mal, pero… ¿y si… si alguien nos ve…? 

Terry: No veo a nadie aquí.

Eliz: 😍😍

Gabriel: Niños, ¿qué hacen aquí solos? La hora del recreo terminó, deben volver a la guard…

Eliz: ¡Oh, vamos, por todos los murciélagos! 😠😠😠  
……………………………………………

Nueva ayuda

Gabriel: No fue fácil, jefa, pero reuní a todos los mocosos…

Jodie: ¡Ejem! 

Gabriel: Ehh, quiero decir, a todos los pequeños, reuní a todos los pequeños murciélagos, que se habían alejado demasiado para jugar. ¡Eso no está bien, niños! No deben alejarse así de la guardería 😤

Xander: Oigan a éste… hablándonos como si fuéramos tontos 😤😤

Gabriel: ¿Cómo que “éste"? 😠😠

Jodie: Ya, tranquilos, por favor. Gabriel, no puedes perder la paciencia con unos niños, compórtate.

Gabriel: … sí, señora 😩

Jodie: Y tú, Xander, tienes que ser más educado cuando hablas con los mayores. 

Xander: Sí, ya sé…

Jodie: Nadie los trata como tontos, querido, pero todavía son muy chicos para alejarse así sin custodia. Sus familias confían en que los cuidemos bien, y eso es lo que debemos hacer.

Gabriel: ¡Así es! Lo último que necesita nuestra señora es a padres furiosos en su árbol, reclamando porque alguno de ustedes se ha perdido o lastimado. De modo que pórtense bien de ahora en más.

Jodie: Y hablando de padres, ahora que Crowley está preparándose para regresar a la montaña, mucho me temo que necesitaré más ayuda… Terry, querido, ¿le preguntaste a tu madre si tiene tiempo libre para venir a dar un ala? 😥

Terry: Sí, señora Jodie. Pero no va a poder venir, tiene mucho trabajo pendiente. Me pidió que le dijera que lo lamenta, porque en verdad quería ayudar, pero…

Jodie: No, si está bien, yo lo entiendo… todos los adultos de la bandada tienen responsabilidades, es difícil que se hagan un hueco para esto. ¡Si tan solo yo fuera más joven, no necesitaría tanta ayuda! 😔😔

Gabriel: ¡Señora, no diga eso! ¡Usted es joven y fuerte aún! 😫😫

Jodie: Gracias, Gabriel, pero soy consciente de mis limitaciones. Si la mamá de Terry no puede ayudar, tendré que…

Terry: ¡Espere, señora Jodie! Mamá y papá no pueden, pero mi hermana mayor sí está libre. De hecho, iba a venir hoy a preguntarle si la acepta como voluntaria.

Jodie: ¿En serio? ¡Oh, que suerte, que suerte, una voluntaria nueva! ¡Me viene perfecto! 😆😆

Gabriel: Hum… ¿cuántos años tiene tu hermana? Porque si es muy joven, no creo que pueda con la responsabilidad de cuidar niños.

Terry: ¡Lilith es mejor cuidando niños que usted, viejo feo! 😠

Gabriel: ¿¿Pero cómo te atreves, pequeño engendro?? 😠😠😠

Jodie: ¡Dije que nada de peleas! Se acabó, ¡están castigados los dos! 😠  
………………………………………

Mal primer encuentro

???: Disculpen, niñas… ¿La guardería de la jefa está por aquí?

Crepa: ¿Quién eres y por qué lo preguntas? 😐

???: ¡Oh! Disculpen, debí presentarme primero. Yo soy…

Gabriel: ¡¡Alto ahí, intrusa!! ¡¡Aléjate de esas pequeñas!! 😠😠

???: ¿Eh? 😦

Gabriel: Niñas, vengan conmigo. No deben acercarse a murciélagos extraños, ¡nunca! Podría ser peligroso. Podrían ser espías de otras bandadas…

???: Bueno, un momento… 

Gabriel: ¡Jamás te he visto y conozco a cada murciélago de esta bandada, así que vete de inmediato o te sacaré yo por la fuerza! No permitiré que hagas daño a nuestros niños 😤

???: Espera, ¿de dónde diablos sacaste que quiero hacerle daño a nadie? ¡Ni siquiera me has…!

Gabriel: ¡Y encima malhablada como una serpiente salvaje! Eres peor de lo que creía 😠😠

Eliz: Ehh, señor Gabriel…

Gabriel: Ahora no, nena, soy el adulto responsable aquí, y voy a protegerlas a toda costa.

Eliz: Pero…

Gabriel: Llamaré a los murciélagos más fuertes. ¡Tenemos a una intrusa que se rehúsa a abandonar nuestro…!

Eliz: ¡SEÑOR GABRIEL! 😫😫

Gabriel: ¿¿Qué??

Terry: ¿Por qué le está gritando a mi hermana? 😑😑

Gabriel: …… ¿Hermana?

Terry: Esa es mi hermana Lilith, y la señora Jodie la está esperando desde hace rato.

Gabriel: 😱😱😱

Eliz: Intenté decirle que Terry estaba ahí, haciéndonos señas para que nos acercáramos 😅

Gabriel: Ehhhh… jejeje… este… espero que esto no le haya causado una mala impresión de mí… ¿No? 😅😅

Lilith: ¿Es en serio? 😠😠

Gabriel: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quise ofenderla, pero como no me sonaba su cara…! 😭😭

Terry: Hermanita, ¡que bueno que viniste, es mejor que nos cuides tú y no este viejo tonto! 😄😄

Gabriel: Ay 😭😭


	25. Capítulo 25.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Amor Frutal.

Mucho gusto

Lilith: Señora Jodie, le agradezco que confíe en mí para cuidar a los niños. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo 😊

Jodie: Estoy segura que lo harás, querida. ¡Qué bueno verte de regreso por cierto! ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

Lilith: Muy bien, señora. Aprendí mucho de los murciélagos de la fruta del campo. Además mis tíos me cuidaron muy bien. Solo lamento no haber vuelto antes...

Jodie: Extrañabas a tu familia, ¿verdad? ☺

Lilith: Así es. Terry está tan grande ya, ¡no quiero perderme más tiempo de su vida! 😫

Jodie: Bueno, bueno, tranquila, querida. Ya estás aquí. Estoy segura que te reintegrarás fácilmente a nuestra bandada, y podrás aportar tus conocimientos para el bien de todos.

Lilith: Eso espero. No quiero que vuelvan a desconocerme y tratarme de intrusa 😒

Gabriel: ¡Ya te pedí perdón varias veces, por favor! 😫😫

Jodie: Gabriel, ¿estabas espiando? 😦

Gabriel: Lo siento... es que de verdad no era mi intención ofender a la señorita Lilith 😥

Lilith: Pero lo hizo 😤😤

Jodie: Ay... Lilith, escucha, Gabriel es de mis murciélagos de más confianza... ¿crees que puedes darle otra oportunidad?

Lilith: No lo sé. Me hirió al hablarme como si fuera una intrusa secuestradora de niños 😔

Gabriel: Por favor, señorita, déjeme mostrarle que estoy arrepentido. ¡De verdad! >__<

Jodie: Yo respondo por él. No volverá a cometer un error así, ¿verdad, Gabriel?

Gabriel: ¡Lo juro por todas la frutas de Tadfield!

Lilith: Bueno... sí la señora Jodie me lo pide, supongo que podemos intentar llevarnos bien. (Le extiende un ala) Mucho gusto, señor Gabriel 😊

Gabriel: ¡Mucho gusto, señorita Lilith! 😄😄

Sandalphon: No la vas a conquistar. Es muy joven para ti 😃

Lilith: ¿Cómo? 😧

Gabriel: ¡Nada, no dijo nada! ¿No tenías frutas que almacenar? 😠😠

...........................................................

En la ruta

Crepa: Papá, ¿mis alas ya están lo bastante fuertes como para volar sola?

Crowley: Depende. ¿Hasta dónde quieres ir?

Crepa: Bueno, había pensado ir hasta el borde del bosque... en dirección a la ruta 😶

Crowley: Hum... 😑😑

Crepa: Papi, a estas horas ya no hay humanos dando vueltas, ni tampoco autos. ¡No me pasará nada!

Crowley: ¿Y por qué quieres ir hasta ahí? Para volver a la montaña no necesitamos pasar por la ruta de los humanos 😠

Crepa: No sé, papá, solo se me ocurrió... eh... porque allí no hay árboles y se puede volar con más libertad 😅

Crowley: Mira, a Aziraphale ya le costó aceptar que te irás conmigo este lunes. Si encima se entera que quieres volar por esa zona, ¡quién sabe y no te prohíbe acompañarme!

Crepa: ¿No confías en mí? 🥺🥺🥺

Crowley: ¡No, no, no se trata de eso! 😱😱

Crepa: Solo quería volar sin obstáculos un rato, pero... si te parece que todavía soy muy pequeña para eso... 🥺

Crowley: Princesa, ¡no llores! No soporto verte triste. A ver... que Zira no se entere, ¿de acuerdo? Ve a volar un rato, y aprovecha para cazar algunos insectos. Te he enseñado lo básico y podría ser una oportunidad para que practiques...

Crepa: ¡Sí, papá! Sigilo y velocidad. Ya verás, ¡traeré unos insectos deliciosos, gracias por confiar en mí! 😄😄

Crowley: Espero no arrepentirme de esto... ¿Y si se topa con un depredador? ¿O un humano? ¡Ahh, no debí dejarla ir sola! 😫😫

(Mientras tanto en la ruta)

Anathema: Nada como un paseo nocturno en bicicleta para despejar la mente. ¿No lo crees, Neil? 😊

Neil: Bueno, yo puedo volar en realidad...

Anathema: Eso ya lo sé, pero te encanta venir conmigo, ¿o no? 😉

Neil: Sí, sí... oye, ¿te molesta si planeo un poco para cazar? Quiero llevar algo de comida fresca a casa.

Anathema: De acuerdo, pero quédate donde pueda verte, ¿bien? Nada de enfilar para el bosque a ver a tu amada.

Neil: ¡Ey! 😫😫

........................................................

En la ruta (segunda parte)

Neil: ¿Qué veo? ¡Insectos de luz justo ahí adelante! Se ve que esta es mi noche de suerte 😄😄

Anathema (unos metros detrás): ¿Neil? ¿Encontraste algo bueno, pequeño?

Neil: ¡Sí! Dame solo un minuto para cazar y regreso... ¡Auch! ¡Oye, fíjate por donde vuelas, estaba por...! 😠

Crepa: Ay, ay, mi cabeza... 😫

Neil: ¿¿Crepa?? 😲😲

Crepa: ¿¿Neil?? ¿Qué haces aquí? 😲😲

Neil: Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo. ¡Es muy tarde para que estés volando sola por esta zona! ¿Acaso te perdiste otra vez?

Crepa: Ey 😠😠 Para tu información ya no soy tan pequeña y puedo volar sola perfectamente. Solo vine a estirar las alas y cazar un bocadillo... o eso hacía hasta que me llevaste por delante 😤

Neil: Lo siento, no era mi intención 😔 Es solo que estaba encandilado con aquellos insectos de luz y no quería perder mi oportunidad, así que...

Crepa: ¿Insectos de luz? ¿Dónde? 😃😃

Neil: Vaya... ¿comes insectos? Pensé que en tu bandada solo se alimentaban de frutas.

Crepa: Soy mitad insectívora... ¡Oye, un momento! No tengo que darte explicaciones. Es más, ni siquiera tendría que estar hablando contigo. ¡Será mejor que me vaya antes que mis papás se enteren que estuve fraternizando con el enemigo!

Neil: Pero si yo no soy un enemigo... 😩😩

Anathema: ¿Está todo bien, Neil? Me pareció oír un... ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Pero si es la que te gus...! 😄😄

Neil (chillando): ¡Cállate, por lo que más quieras cállate ahora, Ana! 😫😫

Crepa: Debí saber que andarías con esta humana 😒 Definitivamente no quiero estar aquí ahora, así que ¡adiós!

Neil: ¡No, espera...! Dame solo un minuto. ¡Un minuto! Ahora vuelvo.

Crepa: ¿Por qué un minuto...?

Neil (sale disparado y regresa en un minuto)

Crepa: ¿Qué demonios? 🤨

Neil: Escucha, sé que todavía no confías en mí, pero ten, quiero darte esto... los cacé para ti. Espero que te gusten.

Crepa: Son insectos de luz, y son de los grandes... Pero, ¿por qué me los das? ¿No dijiste que estabas encandilado con ellos?

Neil: Bueno, sí, pero prefiero dártelos. Puedes llevarlos a tu árbol como muestra de mi amistad, y compartirlos con tu padre si quieres.

Crepa: Esto... eh...

Neil: No tienes que darme las gracias, ya sé que no te caigo muy bien. Solo espero que poco a poco me vayas dejando mostrarte que no soy tu enemigo.

Crepa: O//////O

Anathema: Awwww, tan tierno mi pequeño... ¡Mamá está orgullosa de ti! 😭

Crepa: ¡Yo... no debería aceptar regalos de tu parte, pero...! Sería un desperdicio tirarlos, así que me los llevo. ¡Solo por eso te los acepto, oíste! 😫

Anathema: Vaya, salió volando muy rápido... ¡Pero no te desanimes, al menos aceptó tu regalo! ¿Es un buen primer paso, no? 😄

Neil: Ella tenía un olor a frutas tan agradable... 😍😍

Anathema: Tranquilo, Casanova, un paso a la vez 😉 Venga, volvamos a casa que se está haciendo muy tarde y tengo hambre. Y ya que le regalaste a ella tus bocadillos, asumo que tú también ☺

......................................................

Despedida y mensajes

Crowley: El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, ¿verdad, ángel? Solo mira a nuestra pequeña... ya no es tan pequeña. Se está volviendo toda una señorita 😌

Aziraphale: Ay, Crepita... ¿me prometes que vas a cuidarte mucho? ¿Que vas a hacer caso a todo lo que papá Crowley te diga, y que no te alejarás de la cueva hasta conocer bien la zona? 😫

Crepa: Papi Zira, tranquilo, te prometo que me voy a portar bien... no me alejaré sola, prestaré atención a todo lo que me digan los adultos, ¡y no aceptaré comida de animales desconocidos! 😄

Crowley: Beelz ha preparado todo, así que ni bien lleguemos podremos cenar algo y echarnos a descansar.

Aziraphale: Yo... los voy a extrañar. Los voy a extrañar mucho 😔😔

Crepa: Papi Zira, ¡por favor no estés triste! No será por mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Crowley: Ángel, te doy mi palabra que volveré tan pronto como pueda con la niña. Y quién sabe, la próxima vez tú podrías venir a vivir un tiempo en la montaña, ¿no crees?

Aziraphale: Si es por estar con mi familia, lo haría con gusto 😌

Eliz: Crepa, te vamos a extrañar mucho en la guardería, ¿sabes? Pero entendemos por qué tienes que irte.

Xander: ¡No vayas a cambiarnos por amigos de la montaña, eh! ¡No lo soportaríamos! 😭

Terry: ¡Al fin coincido en algo con éste, no se te ocurra reemplazarnos con amigos nuevos! 😭

Crepa: Quédense tranquilos ustedes también, ¡por supuesto que no voy a reemplazarlos con otros murciélagos! Solo quiero conocer el hogar natal de mi papá Crowley, pero mi lugar está aquí, con todos ustedes 😊

Eliz: Aww... ¡Abrazo grupal! 😄😄

Lucifer: Escuchen, lamento interrumpir sus despedidas pero es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Si queremos llegar antes del amanecer debemos irnos ya, no sea cosa que nos crucemos con depredadores o peor... con humanos madrugadores.

Aziraphale: Tienes razón. Ay... me parte el corazón ver a mi hija marcharse, pero... ¡vuelen de una vez y no miren atrás! ¡Y recuerden que los amo mucho a ambos! 😭😭😭

Eliz: Crepa, toma. Los chicos y yo juntamos las bananas más frescas que pudimos y queremos dártelas... por si allá no encuentras frutas para comer.

Crepa: Son los mejores amigos del mundo, de verdad 🥺

Lucifer: Bien... preparen sus alas que nos vamos. ¡Hasta pronto, bosque de Tadfield!

Crepa: ¡Un momento, olvidé decirle algo a Eliz!

Eliz: ¿Qué pasó, Crepa, olvidaste algo?

Crepa (susurrándole): Sólo un pequeño detalle. Si acaso llegaras a cruzarte con Neil... eh... y te pregunta por mí... ¿Podrías decirle de mi parte que gracias por los insectos de luz?

Eliz: ¿Eh? 😮

Crepa: Él entenderá. Y, bueno... dile también que no me he ido para siempre. Que volveré dentro de un tiempo.

Crowley: Hija, ¿todo bien? 😕

Crepa: ¡Sí, papá! (Baja la voz de nuevo) ¿Amiga?

Eliz: Ve tranquila. Le daré a Neil tu mensaje si lo veo... y si no lo veo, lo buscaré para decírselo. Estoy segura que amará recibir noticias tuyas ☺


	26. Capítulo 26.

Segundo hogar (primera parte)

-Papi, ¿falta mucho para llegar? 

-No, princesa, quédate tranquila. En cualquier momento veremos la ladera de la montaña- tranquilizó Crowley a su hija, mientras planeaban en dirección al oeste. Crepa tragó saliva y apuró el vuelo, temerosa de decir la verdad. Si le contaba a su padre que le dolían las alas, ¿la obligaría a descansar en un árbol, retrasando su llegada? Porque ella no quería eso de ninguna forma. Deseaba llegar cuanto antes a la cueva, comer al amparo de las rocas y descansar en un nido seguro, como el de su casa. Deseaba charlar con todos los murciélagos amigos de su papá Crowley, y sobre todo, deseaba no avergonzarlo mostrando que a pesar de su entrenamiento seguía siendo una niña débil. Todos decían que Crowley era el mejor volador de su bandada: ¿cómo quedaría ante los demás si ella, su hija, resultaba una floja? 

“Oh, ¡gracias al cielo! Parece que no tendré que aguantar mucho más" se dijo aliviada al ver regresar a Lucifer, quien se había adelantado para asegurar el terreno.

-Todo bien, ¡los muchachos han preparado la cueva tal como querías, Crowley! 

-¿Recogieron hojas esponjosas y tallos fragantes? Mi nena está acostumbrada a la comodidad y quiero que así continúe- exigió Crowley con dureza fingida, que Lucifer pasó por alto.

-Cuando digo todo listo, es todo listo. Beelzebub se encargó de acomodar todo a gusto de Crepa, ¿olvidas que fue su niñera un tiempo?

-¡La tía Beelz era genial! Lástima que no pudo seguir viniendo a cuidarme- se lamentó Crepa.

-Es una pena, en efecto, pero no puedo culparla. El pesado de Gabriel la ponía muy incómoda…

-¡Chst! No quiero que hables de eso enfrente de mi hija.

-¿Qué cosa, papi?

-¡Nada, princesa! Cosas de adultos. A ver, acércate a papá un momento. Vamos a acomodarte ese moño rosa para que causes la mejor impresión posible en mis compañeros.

(...)

-Así que… ¿cómo es la niña?- preguntó Dagon con descuido, mientras Beelzebub aleteaba frente a la cueva. La brava segunda al mando de los murciélagos de la montaña la miró de reojo y dijo, terminante: 

-Es una murciélago adorable y valiente, y todos van a tratarla bien o se las verán conmigo. ¡No puedo creer que ya tenga edad para volar tan lejos! Espero que lleguen pronto. Necesitará reponer fuerzas seguramente.

-Oye, cálmate. El jefe vino hace un rato y dijo que estaban detrás de él, ¿no? Si hubiera pasado algo, nos lo habría dicho.

-Y de todas formas, ¿no pareces demasiado preocupada?- objetó Hastur, que estaba buscando algún insecto en el suelo.- No eres su madre, ni su hermana, ni… ¡Ay!- se quejó ante el impacto de un guijarro lanzado por Beelzebub.

-Cállate. Me voy a preocupar todo lo que se me dé la gana, ¿algún problema? Crepa es un pequeño sol. Me hubiera encantado ser su niñera, pero era un incordio tener que ir y soportar atenciones no deseadas.

-Sí, ya nos lo dijiste, ese murciélago de la fruta que te rondaba… oye, por cierto, ¿no te da miedo quedarte solterona?

Hastur se libró de la ira de Beelzebub solo por una cosa: los chillidos de Lucifer, que anunciaba su vuelta esta vez con compañía. Beelzebub decidió ignorar la falta de respeto de su compañero, y salió volando al encuentro de su amigo y la hija de éste.

-¡Al fin llegaron! Oh, ustedes dos saben cuidarse, ¡me preocupaba Crepa! Pequeña, ¿si te acuerdas de mí, verdad?

-Claro que me acuerdo, ¡eres la tía Beelz! ¡La hermana del señor Lucifer y amiga de mi papá!- contestó Crepa encantada por ver a su antigua niñera, y a todos los murciélagos que fueron acercándose al haberlos oído llegar.


End file.
